


The Servant's Story

by kyoselflove



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Blood, Cannibalism, Character Death, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Explicit Language, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to 'Lessons in Manners'.</p><p>In the early 1800's Kouyou is a servant for a mansion that belonged to a wealthy family. After a tragic incident, everything turns upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It had been three weeks since Toshiya’s death. Everything turned hectic; Toshiya’s mother became mentally unstable which ended her up in a mental hospital. The mansion and inheritance surprisingly went to Yuu. Kouyou thought he was out of a job, but Yuu actually took the initiative to let Kouyou stay in the mansion.  
  
Kouyou now lived in Toshiya’s old room, every night he went to bed he would lie there silently crying. He missed the other man terribly. Yuu, his wife; Mitskui, and his son; Ruki all moved in as well.  
  
That day Toshiya died, Kaoru had been hysterical refusing to leave Toshiya’s body. Kouyou had just watched the heart-breaking scene in his own despair. After an hour he finally let go of Toshiya becoming into a catatonic state. Kaoru walked to his carriage and left, not even staying for the funeral.  
  
The only people at Toshiya’s funeral were Kouyou and Kyo. He never liked Kyo but the man only disturbed him more when he spoke after the service.  
  
“Toshiya is actually in that coffin, I did not have the heart to take him.”  
  
Kouyou just shivered as he watched Kyo walk away.  
  
He still could not understand why Toshiya killed himself; the only reason he could think of was that Toshiya must really had been in love with Kaoru.  
  
Now here he sits on the bed he used to share with the other. He had lost his only friend. The only person who actually cared for him and understood him was gone, forever. He often thought about suicide to join Toshiya, but he was to weak to actually go through with it.  
  
He let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed. Kouyou wondered what was in store for him now. Yuu had not touched him since that night Toshiya saw us. Touched him sexually that is, there was never a week where Yuu had not taken his anger out on him. He was convinced this mansion had a curse on it. And he hoped he was immune from it.  
  
Tonight he fell asleep to the sweet scent of Toshiya still lingering on the sheets, without a tear.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Kouyou was eating at the dinning room table with Yuu and his family. It was weird to him, being treated like a royal. His thoughts were interrupted when Yuu called to him.  
  
“I have an announcement to make to you and Ruki.” Yuu said seriously then continued on.  
  
“Mitskui and I have come to the conclusion that we are going to adopt you, Kouyou.” He said with a smile.  
  
Kouyou almost choked on the food in his mouth. “Really?” He tried to act surprised but really he was frightened.   
  
“Yes, of course. Now you and Ruki are brothers.” Yuu said with a small smile.  
  
Kouyou turned to his right looking at Ruki, who looked not to excited in the least. He only nodded and continued eating.  
  
After dinner, he went back to his new room, Toshiya’s room. He lay down on the bed when he heard the door open. He only watched as Yuu sat on the bed next to him.  
  
“She gets on my nerves.” Yuu said clenching his fists.  
  
Kouyou was used to this, Yuu’s wife always pissed him off and he would come to vent to him. Kouyou shrunk back into the bed fearing what was to come.  
  
But the blow never came; Yuu still sat there his back to him with clenched fists. Kouyou raised up sitting behind Yuu, giving the other a tight hug.  
  
“You know I made you apart of my family so I could be closer to you.” Yuu said turning around in the embrace so that he was facing Kouyou.  
  
Kouyou just stared at the older man as he leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was a quick sloppy one. But as Yuu laid him down on the bed it became more intimate, when he kissed him again. Yuu laid pecks on his lips before kissing him feverishly. There tongues collided with another perfectly.  
  
Kouyou moaned into the kiss, it became louder when Yuu lay on top of him. He loved the moments like this, when Yuu was completely his. Yuu spread his legs so he could fit in between. Kouyou looked at him in question; usually he was the one in control oddly enough.  
  
“I want to take you hard.” Yuu huskily said into his ear.  
  
Kouyou was suddenly scared for what was to come. Yuu quickly took of his pants, and then went for Kouyou’s. They both lay there naked from the waist down. As Yuu placed his member at his entrance, a memory of Toshiya being the first one to impale him flashed in his mind.  
  
“No.” Kouyou whimpered.   
  
“I am sorry, but I do not think I gave you a choice in the matter.” Yuu smirked, before pushing his way into the unprepared hole.  
  
Kouyou screamed out in pain, clawing at the sheets. He tried to ignore it all, thinking about other things, like Toshiya. Before he knew it the other was done, looking at him with disgust.  
  
“Could not even get it hard for me baby?” Yuu said with a hint of anger and sarcasm.   
  
Kouyou just looked away as the black haired man left the room.  
  
~-------  
  
  
Kouyou contemplated on staying in bed for the fact that his ass was sore, but he had work to do. Groaning out of bed, he put on a pair of black pants and a brown shirt. He headed for the back door, which was in the kitchen unfortunately.  
  
Kyo was in there as always preparing food; he wondered when they would replace Hakuei. He tried to quickly make it to the door but Kyo stopped him.   
  
“What happened to you?”   
  
“I fell down the stairs.” Kouyou said the lame excuse while hiding his face.  
  
“Really? It looks like to me that you have been ass raped.” Kyo smirked.  
  
Turning bright red, he opened the back door running out as best as he could. After much limping and struggling to catch his breath, he finally made it to the stables. His job used to be serving Toshiya, but now he just tends to the stables and Yuu’s family whenever they needed him.  
  
He collected hay, fed the horses and cows, it was a boring job but it was his life. Everyday after work he would walk the extra yards to the graveyard to visit Toshiya’s grave. Kouyou remembered that day that the other had died everyday.  
  
 _“Are you going to be okay?” Kouyou asked worriedly._  
  
“Yes, you do not have to worry about me, really.” Toshiya replied giving the other man a smile and hug.  
  
That is the very thing that might keep Kouyou from breaking down completely, knowing that Toshiya was happy when he committed suicide, oddly enough.  
  
He would lie on his grave staring at the sky talking and laughing about nonsense. It was really the only time he was at peace with life. It was now noon; he had to eat lunch with Yuu and his family. He reluctantly left Toshiya’s grave, first he stopped at the garden. He watched as Kai, the gardener was replacing the crimsoned white carnations with new yellow carnations.  
  
“I like them,” Kouyou said shyly to Kai.  
  
“Thank you, I do as well.” Kai said with a bright smile.  
  
Kouyou nodded then headed to the dinning hall to join his new family.  
  
  
~---  
  
  
The next morning he was walking to the stables when he heard someone calling his name, he turned around to see a tall young man calling out into the air. Then the man caught his gaze running towards him.  
  
“Are you Kouyou?” The young man asked.  
  
“Yes…” Kouyou said nervously.  
  
“You do not know me, but I am Die.”   
  
“Hello, Die.” Kouyou bowed. The other man looked confused.  
  
“I need to talk to you.”  
  
Kouyou just looked at him, not knowing what was going on.  
  
“I want to know what happened between Kaoru and Toshiya.”  
  
“Who are you?”   
  
“I am Kaoru’s son.”  
  
Kouyou’s eyes went wide and then he turned around heading back to the stables.  
  
“Wait! Please.”  
  
He stopped momentarily at the other man’s pleas. Turning around he said, “I do not think I should be discussing their personal matters.” Then continuing on.  
  
“Well, then could I talk to Toshiya?” Die said desperately, trying to catch up.  
  
“Toshiya has passed away.” Kouyou said stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
“Oh, I am sorry, I did not know.”  
  
“How could you not? Is Kaoru sane?” Kouyou was surprised; there should have been some mood change in the older man.  
  
“He is fine, I just found my father’s journal, and read about Toshiya.”  
  
“How could he be fine when the one he loved committed suicide!” Kouyou shouted, shocked by his own voice. Maybe he was speaking for himself in that statement.  
  
Die looked at him motionless. Kouyou then said, “You wasted a long trip coming here.” Now running back to the stables, he felt horrible, for leaving Die there. But he just could not handle this yet.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Running as fast as he could, he finally made it to the top of the stables where he used to sleep or rather lived. He plopped down on a pile of hay out of breath. Kouyou held his chest in his hands like he was going to die; it had been awhile since he had run that hard.   
  
He heard a creak in the stairwell he looked towards that way only to find Kai. The older man looked at him warmly before sitting next to him on the hay.  
  
“Are you okay, Kouyou?”   
  
“I am fine.” Kouyou said quietly with a weak smile.  
  
“You do not look it. Who was that man?” Kai said with a concerned face.  
  
“Kaoru’s son.” He said slowly, still not understanding why Kai was here.  
  
“No wonder you are upset. What did he want?”   
  
“To know about Toshiya and Kaoru.” Kouyou was looking at the other in uncertainty.   
  
Noticing Kouyou’s uneasiness Kai explained, “What I am trying to say, I am here for you, and that I do not want to replace the carnations again.”  
  
Kouyou should have taken the other’s statement offensively, but the man’s sincere voice made him nod in understanding.   
  
The only person he ever opened up to was Toshiya; he did not know how to open up to anyone else. He being quiet made Kai take his leave, which Kouyou was grateful for.   
  
  
~-------  
  
  
Kouyou stepped through the back door in the kitchen, only to find Kyo again. Sometimes he wished the other man would just not be in here for once.  
  
“Yuu, would like you to help me prepare dinner, apparently we are having some guests.” Kyo said smiling.  
  
“Who is coming for dinner tonight?” Kouyou asked hesitantly.   
  
“Do not know, do not give a fuck.” Kyo said easily.  
  
“What do you want me to do?” He said nervously.   
  
“Chop the vegetables, and put them in the pot over the fire.” Kyo gestured to a large pot sitting on the fire in the back of the kitchen.   
  
Kouyou attended to his duty, chopping an onion that was placed in front of him. He watched the knife carefully as he diced.   
  
“What are we making?”  
  
“A roast. Do not worry it is cow.” Kyo smirked.  
  
Kouyou could only nod in response, not wanting to know anymore about the other man. He continued cutting the food, placing it into the hot pot. He silently thought to himself to be vegan only.  
  
What seemed to take hours, he finally completed his task, taking all the vegetables out of the pot draining the water. Kouyou walked towards Kyo placing the cooked vegetables on top of the hot roast on the silver platter.  
  
“It smells good.” Kouyou said smiling.  
  
Kyo handed him six plates and silverware telling him to set the table. He walked into the dinning room placing the items properly around the table. When he walked back into the kitchen Kyo was pouring some kind of sauce over the roast.  
  
“And that is the finishing touch.” Kyo said and clapped his hands together.  
  
Kouyou stared at the other man; he would never understand Kyo ever. The said man took him out of his thoughts speaking to him.  
  
“What?” Kouyou said now out of his daze.  
  
“I said, Yuu requested that you do not eat at the table tonight.”  
  
“Why? I thought I was family now.” Kouyou frowned.  
  
“Do not ask me, how the hell would I know?” Kyo said taking a potato from the roast putting it in his mouth.  
  
Kouyou sighed, and then he heard people entering the dinning room. He grabbed the roast with both hands bringing it to the table. Placing it on the end of the table, he started carving trying not to show his obvious upset face.   
  
He put a piece of meat on Yuu’s plate, and the other man did not even thank him just continued to talk to his guests, who Kouyou was trying his best to ignore.  
  
After placing food on both Mitskui and Ruki’s plates he headed towards the guests finally getting a good look at them.  
  
There were three men, two with blonde hair and one with jet-black hair like Yuu’s. Kouyou tried not to stare to long, when he placed the food at the black haired man’s plate the man looked up to him placing his hand gently on Kouyou’s arm.  
  
“Thank you.” The man said smiling, Kouyou then noticed how beautiful the man was.  
  
Kouyou stopped staring putting his head down then gave a nod, the man let go continuing on to eat. He walked back into the kitchen with a blush on his face; he turned around to get one more glance only to find Yuu staring at him coldly.  
  
Kyo just gave him a weird look then gestured him to the tiny table. He placed the remainder of the roast on the table. He cut a piece for Kyo and himself. They began eating in silence, besides the every now and then laughter that came from the dinning room.  
  
Until Kyo broke the silence, “You are still blushing.”  
  
Kouyou looked up at Kyo in embarrassment, causing his cheeks to turn even more scarlet.  
  
“You are acting like a school girl that just found love.” Kyo asked with a small laugh.  
  
“Kyo!” Kouyou whined.   
  
The door to the kitchen slammed open revealing an extremely angry looking Yuu. He walked over to Kouyou yanking him out of his seat dragging him to the back door heading outside, which he then slammed Kouyou against.   
  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Yuu hissed in his ear.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Kouyou said, startled.   
  
“I saw you looking at him.” He slammed Kouyou against the door once again. Kouyou groaned out in pain then looked to Yuu.  
  
“No, I love you.” Kouyou said weakly.  
  
“Guess you will have to prove that to me later tonight.” And with that Yuu let Kouyou go and stomped back into the house, to entertain his guests. Leaving a shaking and terrified Kouyou behind.  
  
The door opened causing Kouyou to jump in fear, only to reveal Kyo.  
  
“Come on and help me with these dishes!”


	4. Chapter 4

After the final dish was washed, Kouyou’s hands started trembling. He was already regretting how quickly he cleaned the dishes. Yuu’s statement made him shiver; he knew the man was already waiting in his room. Kouyou solemnly waved Kyo goodbye before heading towards his room.  
  
Hesitantly, he turned the doorknob to his room. The sight he saw was unexpected. Yuu sat at the end of the bed, with his face in his hands, while quietly sobbing. Kouyou crept to the bed sitting next to the other man cautiously.   
  
“Yuu...?” His voice shaken, his eyes calm on the figure beside him.  
  
Yuu looked up with tired eyes, the remains of tears streaking his face. Kouyou brought one of his hands to the other’s cheek, stroking it softly. Unconsciously, Yuu leaned into the touch, enjoying the comfort.  
  
Kouyou moved in closer so that their lips were barely touching. He could feel Yuu’s oddly gentle breath on his lips, the feel sent shivers down his spine.  
  
“What is wrong?” Kouyou whispered against the older man’s lips.  
  
Yuu said nothing but only pushed his lips roughly to Kouyou’s, which caused the other to fall back on the bed. He only answered the kiss by trying to gently kiss back. He felt Yuu pull at his hair, running his hands through it almost tenderly. The older man pulled away from the kiss looking at him with lust in his eyes.  
  
“Do you love me?” Yuu asked suddenly.  
  
“Of course.” Kouyou whispered, his eyes examining the other.  
  
Yuu yanked on his hair causing him to yelp in pain. His lover was so confusing, he told him he loved him but yet treated him rather poorly. Kouyou tried to hide his sob while meeting Yuu’s angry eyes.  
  
“I said, do you love me?” Yuu demanded harshly this time.  
  
“Yes! I love you!” Kouyou almost shouted but kept his voice still quiet, just in case someone was to walk by his room.  
  
Yuu smiled almost darkly, which scared Kouyou even more than he was. Yuu bent back down towards him lavishing his neck with kisses and hard bites, which were sure to leave marks. Kouyou stifled a moan coming from his parted lips. He moved his hand to hold the other man’s neck as the older man continued with his actions. He felt a hand stroke his semi hard erection through his pants, causing him to moan loudly which resulted in a hand covering his mouth.  
  
Usually, they were as loud as they wanted to be, but the fact that there were guests in the rooms next to his, he supposed they should be quiet. After his moan, the hand was removed and Yuu stopped his actions to look in his eyes. They looked at each other; Kouyou’s eyes were filled with lust and fear, as the other man’s were filled with pure lust and maybe something else.  
  
“Fuck me.” Yuu said quietly, his lips were red and full, plus tempting.  
  
Kouyou just looked at him for a moment, taking in his beauty before changing their positions, now he lay on top of the older man. The man beneath him had half lidded eyes and his breathing was rapid. He shakily undid Yuu’s pants pulling them off his body. The blonde let his hands travel under the other’s shirt to feel the skin while the older man undid his pants.  
  
He left the man position his member at the entrance; he looked at the other confused. Before he could open his mouth, Yuu pushed his hips against his hard dick, which caused it to push in harshly in his dry entrance. Kouyou moaned silently as Yuu cried in pain.   
  
Yuu’s hands were digging into his clothed shoulders as he began to push in and out. He looked into Yuu’s eyes only to see a deep sadness radiating from them. Every time he was the one to fuck Yuu, the other had always looked so depressed.  
  
Another thing, Yuu would never let him touch the elder man’s cock that was left neglected. Kouyou leaned forward burying his face in the other’s neck trying to quiet his moans. He could hear Yuu panting and breathing heavily as he continued with his steady rhythm of thrusts.   
  
He felt as Yuu wrapped his legs around his waist tighter, soon after he felt the older man’s muscles clench around his member then felt the wet warmth of cum on his stomach. Not too much longer he released his own seed into the man below him. Exhausted he collapsed on top of Yuu.   
  
After riding out his orgasm he gently pulled out of his lover moving next to him on the bed, lying on his back. He stared at the ceiling, scared to look at the other man. It sounded like he heard a sob, but the thought was soon gone when he felt an arm snake around his chest holding him tightly. Kouyou froze instantly, Yuu never cuddled with him before, or ever showed any kind of emotion of love towards him. Yuu buried his face in his neck sighing. He still could not move, or react to the situation.   
  
“I love you.” Yuu whispered into his ear, in a voice that Kouyou had never heard.  
  
“I love you too.” Kouyou whispered, still in shock.  
  
They lay like that for a while until he heard a steady breath come from the other man. He turned to look at Yuu only to find him asleep. Carefully, Kouyou nudged him trying to get him awake, he could not sleep here.   
  
“Yuu, wake up.” He said in Yuu’s ear.  
  
The other only grunted in response. No way was the other man sleeping in his bed, he would defiantly be angry with him in the morning. After many failed attempts, Kouyou gave up and would deal with the consequences in the morning.  
  
~~~~-----  
  
When he awoke he felt for the warmth that was not there. Opening his eyes he realized that Yuu was not in bed with him anymore. He wondered when the man left his room. Not thinking about it to long, he went to retrieve a wet cloth to bathe himself with, to remove last night actions from his body.   
  
He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, indeed he had marks all over his neck. Kouyou decided to wear a high neck shirt to cover the love marks. Content with his appearance he stepped out of his room ready for work.  
  
When he shut his door, he looked up to find the man from the dinner. A little startled, Kouyou gave a delayed bow.  
  
“Good morning, sir. Do you need my assistance?” Kouyou managed to get out.  
  
“No, thank you. I am just exploring the mansion. I never introduced myself, you must excuse me. I am Tora.” The man now known as Tora said with a sly smile.  
  
Kouyou stared at him a brief moment before a blush took over his face and replied, “Nice to meet you Tora-san.” Again he bowed.  
  
“What is your name?” Tora looked at him expectantly.  
  
“Uh, Kouyou, sir.” He did not understand why he was so nervous around the man.  
  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Kouyou.” Tora said while reaching for a Kouyou’s hand while placing a gentle kiss on it.  
  
Kouyou could only stare at him in puzzlement as the other man walked away.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Kouyou was still in a daze as Tora was long gone; he stood in front of his door staring off into space, until finally he began to walk towards the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen with his head down, he headed for the back door when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around to find of course Kyo staring at him with a bored look on his face.  
  
“I need you in the kitchen again tonight.” Kyo stated.  
  
“What about the stables?” Kouyou questioned.  
  
“Kai is going to tend to them.”  
  
Kouyou let out a heavy sigh before starting the prep work for dinner once again. He did not like the work that came in the kitchen, he would rather be outside where he could breathe and see the sun.  
  
“What is with you?” Kyo asked, while he seared a few vegetables.   
  
Kouyou looked over to Kyo who was not looking at him, just continuing cooking.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Kouyou said cautiously.   
  
“Well, you are being more distant than you usually are for one.” Kyo turned to him smirking.  
  
“Why do you really care Kyo?” Kouyou said sternly, surprising himself yet once again.  
  
“Why not? You are interesting.” Kyo said smiling, which shocked Kouyou.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Kouyou told Kyo all about his encounter with Tora. After a few minutes of watching Kyo take it all in he shut up, looking at the other for some sort of reply.  
  
“Sounds like to me he wants to fuck you, and that might not be a good idea since you are fucking Yuu.” Kyo said simply.  
  
Kouyou gaped at him, mouth open wide, “How…how did you know that…?”  
  
“I know everything of course.” Kyo smiled again, which made Kouyou very uncomfortable.   
  
“I have no intentions of having intercourse, or any sexual relation with Tora-san.” Kouyou said seriously.  
  
“Sure.” Kyo smirked, going back to his cooking, which Kouyou did the same.  
  
Surprisingly Kyo set the table and served the food this time, leaving Kouyou alone in the kitchen nervously fidgeting at the small table waiting for the smaller man to return.  
  
~~---------  
  
After the dinner was over, Kyo came back in with dirty dishes, something that Kouyou was already getting tired of. He looked into the dinning room to find Yuu, but apparently the man already left for bed, or to entertain his guests further.  
  
Kyo handed him a pile of dishes with a playful smirk on his face. Kouyou just sighed in return and began washing the endless dishes.  
  
An hour later, the dishes finally caught up, he waved Kyo goodbye and headed to his room. He walked past the guest room next to his room, which had the door wide open with smoke seeping into the hallway. Curious, Kouyou took a peek, there causally laying on the bed was Tora smoking out of a tobacco pipe, though it did not look like an ordinary pipe for tobacco use.  
  
He was about to head back to his room when the other man called out to him. Turning into the doorframe he looked at Tora confused. The man waved him towards the bed. Kouyou reluctantly sat down next to Tora on the mattress.   
  
The man next to him just continued smoking out of the strange pipe with his eyes closed. Kouyou took the time to observe the situation, now that he was actually in the room he realized the smoke did not smell like ordinary tobacco. Looking closer at the pipe, it was a stem, about eight inches long, a ceramic bowl was placed on the top near the end of the pipe, the stem looked as if it was made out of bamboo.   
  
“Do you need anything, sir?” Kouyou asked hesitantly.  
  
Letting out a lung full of smoke Tora put his gaze on Kouyou. “Would you like hit?” Tora whispered with half lidded eyes, extending the hand holding the unique pipe towards him.  
  
“I do not smoke, sir.” Kouyou said hiding his face behind his hair to hide the blush that crept on his face.  
  
“I insist, it will make you feel better after such a long day of hard work.” Tora said with an unusual smile.  
  
Timidly, Kouyou reached out grabbing the bizarre pipe into his hands. He placed the pipe against his lips waiting as Tora lit it with a match. When he inhaled the smoke that filled his lungs were harsh, causing him to cough the smoke out of his body. The coughs kept coming, making his throat hurt horribly, he looked towards Tora who started out in a fit of laughs.  
  
Nothing about this seemed funny to Kouyou, to prove a point he took another drag from the pipe, which only made him cough a little this time. His victory was short lived, as his head started to spin, his body feeling completely numb, and his sore back no longer a bother. He felt incredibly happy; he could not help but laugh with Tora.  
  
After their laughter had ended, Kouyou found himself lying next to the other man, passing the pipe between them. The more he smoked the better he felt, and the more he felt extremely superior.  
  
When the bowl became empty, they just lied there staring up at the ceiling, which Kouyou swore was moving slightly. The deep voice next to him made him turn his head to look at the man.  
  
“First time trying opium I take it.” Tora was flashing another beautiful smile.  
  
“Opium?” Kouyou had never heard of it, he thought they were just merely smoking tobacco.   
  
“Yes, it is a great drug, better than alcohol.” Tora whispered in his ear, he did not even see the other man get so close to him, who was now stroking the his hair gently and kissing down his neck.  
  
Kouyou lost his mind long ago; he only lay on his back as Tora hovered on top of him, lavishing his neck with succulent kisses. He could not help but let out a long, loud moan as the man continued his actions on his neck plus rubbed their growing erections together through the annoying fabric of clothing between them.  
  
He placed his hands on the back of Tora’s head pushing it towards his neck wanting more. Tora complied, teasing his naked flesh with small bites that were sure to leave marks once again. That caused Kouyou to thrust his hips up into the other man’s. His right hand traveled down to the black haired man’s ass, giving it a tight squeeze. The moan coming from Tora’s lips only turned him on more, this whole state of affairs felt like pure ecstasy.   
  
While still kissing and sucking on his neck, he felt Tora slip his hands underneath his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head, only a split second was the man’s mouth gone from his skin. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he shifted to take off Tora’s shirt quickly. Tora only smirked, as he discarded the shirt and bent down to suck on Kouyou’s bare nipples. Kouyou kept squirming underneath the other man, unable to keep his body still, and wanting more than anything for this man to give him pleasure. He was so gentle and kind, far from Yuu, who was for once, was not taking over his mind.  
  
After his mind had drifted off, he realized that he was completely naked under Tora. He laughed a little in happiness, and maybe in embarrassment. Causing him to rapidly undo Tora’s pants removing them quickly, his nervous and timid self completely gone, maybe it was the drug doing it to him, but he felt free and outgoing, which he had never felt in his life.  
  
Both of them naked, rubbing against each other hungrily, was getting unbearable. Kouyou felt as Tora stroking his own length before placing it at his awaiting entrance. The blonde man was waiting for the pain to come, but it never happened, when Tora pushed into him, all he felt was full bliss.   
  
He pushed his hips eagerly towards the other man, so he could push in deeper, causing another moan to erupt from deep within his throat. A moan was equal to his, as they began moving against each other in rapid movements. Kouyou wrapped his legs around Tora’s waist, which earned him a better angle to his sweet spot, he was a mess, panting and moaning, squirming under the man, lost in complete pleasure, he could barely see Tora, everything was a blur, complete madness.   
  
All of the sudden he realizes he is pushed against the bed’s headboard in a sitting position on Tora’s lap. He was riding the other man, and Tora was thrusting into him at the same momentum, them both being in rhythm. He cried out helplessly at each thrust and ride. Kouyou had never felt so much pleasure, he threw his head back with a moan, his head colliding with the wall, but still he felt no pain.  
  
“He does not deserve you.” Tora said breathless into his ear.  
  
Before Kouyou could even question it, he came hard on the both of their stomachs. The spasm of his orgasm had brought the other man to his climax as well. He released his tight grip around the other man, letting his arms fall to his sides as Tora pulled out of his spent body.  
  
He slid from the headboard onto the mattress snuggling into the sheets, he did not care where he was, and he was happy and tired. After hearing a slight chuckle from the other man, he drifted off into a deep sleep forgetting everything about his life for the last few hours.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
When he awoke he noticed that he was not in the guest room any longer, but in his own bed. Kouyou stretched his legs and arms happily. He moved off the bed to get dressed for the day in his ordinary shirt and pants. Then headed downstairs for work.  
  
Arriving in the kitchen he waved to Kyo, which was becoming a habit. He walked to his station and began prepping for breakfast. He did not notice for a while until he stopped for a moment, that he had ridiculously large smile on his face. Kouyou tried to hide it but was unfortunately to late.  
  
“I see someone got some last night.” Kyo said turning towards Kouyou smiling.  
  
Kouyou turned bright red and quickly tried to avoid Kyo’s intense stare. But he felt a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze; he turned towards Kyo, who was waiting patiently for an answer.  
  
“I really did not want to, I swear!” Kouyou pleaded, knowing there was no hiding the truth from Kyo, for some reason the man would always find out if you were lying.  
  
“So he raped you?” Kyo inquired, jokingly.   
  
“Of course not! I mean…I do not know, it happened so fast, out of my control, and it was because of that drug he had me smoke, which I thought was tobacco!” He tried to defend himself; he took a deep breath after his statement.  
  
“Drug? What drug?” Kyo asked seriously.  
  
“He said it was opium.” Kouyou said shyly.   
  
“You need to stay away from that shit, Kou.” Kyo said dangerously.  
  
Kouyou was shocked at the new nickname, but even more shocked at how Kyo talked to him. He did not think that smoking the drug would be so dangerous.  
  
“Why? It made me feel great.” Kouyou replied throwing his hands in the air smiling, remembering how he felt that night.  
  
“Exactly, you will want to feel that way again, again, and again. That drug will slowly take your life away.” Kyo was not amused in the least, still putting his serious, and creepy face on.  
  
“Aw, Kyo, I did not know you loved me so much!” Kouyou bravely teased.  
  
Kyo just stared at him a little longer, then returned to cooking breakfast for the house.  
  
~~~~-------  
  
After another long day of work in the kitchen, Kouyou found himself in his room plopping down on the soft bed. He closed his eyes ready for bed even though it was only 20:00. Just when he was about to get underneath his covers he heard a knock at the door.  
  
Sighing, he left the comfort of his bed to answer the door. Who stood there made Kouyou completely uncomfortable.  
  
“Hello, Kouyou.” Tora said with a dazzling smile.  
  
Kouyou was frozen in place, not sure what to do until he unconsciously opened the door for the other man, which caused a slight laugh from Tora.  
  
“I thought maybe we could repeat last night, I enjoyed it so much.” Tora said still smiling, only standing not even a foot away from Kouyou.  
  
Kouyou shifted on his feet nervously, not sure how to answer, he wanted badly to smoke some more, and be with the other man, but Kyo’s warning was still fresh in his mind, but then again could he even trust Kyo?  
  
“Of course.” Kouyou replied weakly, not sure himself.  
  
Tora only smiled once again, rummaging through his pockets until he fished out that same pipe and a little wood container. He opened the box, which revealed a little black ball, which he then placed into the ceramic part of the pipe, lighting it up with a match. Kouyou could only watch in amazement, he felt all day how much more of the drug he wanted, he could not understand how such a wonderful substance could ruin his life like Kyo said.  
  
When Tora exhaled the smoke Kouyou tried to inhale the second hand in an act of desperation. But when Tora handed him the pipe he took it eagerly as the other man lit it for him. This time when he took the smoke into his lungs, he did not cough.   
  
“There you go.” Tora said with a little laugh.  
  
After a few more tokes from the pipe he passed it back to the other man, then fell back onto the mattress. His mind was spinning, as was the room, he felt immobile. Maybe he should have not smoked so much this time he felt completely not coherent. He looked to Tora who had a smile that was different from before, and then he slowly passed out.  
  
~~~------  
  
It had been four days since the last time he had smoked opium with Tora. Here he sat on top of Toshiya’s grave seeking advice he knew he would not get an answer to. Kouyou silently cried letting his tears fall to the grave below him. Now he understood what Kyo meant. He only smoked the drug two times, and now not smoking it for four days left him feeling miserable and sick to his stomach, he tried hard not to vomit on poor Toshiya’s grave. The last few days his body kept shaking and he had unbelievably horrible nausea.   
  
“Why did you leave me?” Kouyou shouted at the grave, uncontrollably crying.  
  
He stared at the tombstone, as if it would reply, and of course when it did not his sobs only worsened. Kouyou banged his fists into the ground hard enough for them to bleed. He looked at his fists, the knuckles having blood drip slowly down his fingers, he was fascinated and scared of what he had become.  
  
Kouyou looked down at his hands trembling, the only thought going through his mind was, if only Toshiya was here. But he had to let Toshiya go, he was never coming back. The blonde needed to move on with his life, he wanted to love Yuu, and be with him forever. But that could not happen, just like, Toshiya. The deceased young man could not be with the one he loved and looked what happened.   
  
The more he thought about it, the more his stomach turned. He wanted nothing more than to be with Yuu, but it seemed the other man had issues with loving him. And Tora, he was great, but again he felt the other man did not care about him at all. Yuu, he knew for a fact cared about him, he loved him, in his own ways. And that was enough for Kouyou; he did not need the man all to himself, like Toshiya did. Toshiya was jealous of Kaoru’s wife and children, which Kouyou could never be and he did not know why.  
  
He almost felt like he needed to consult Kyo for more advice, but that seemed ludicrous. The other man frightened him beyond belief, but at the same time he felt he had made a bond with him. Kouyou wiped his tears away with his hand and stood up, taking one more glance towards Toshiya’s grave he turned around, stopping in his tracks when he saw Kaoru’s tear stained face holding a bouquet of flowers.


	7. Chapter 7

The two of them stood there staring at each other, both having the evidence of tears streaking their faces. Kouyou did not know what to do, but slowly Kaoru approached Toshiya’s grave, giving Kouyou a slight nod of acknowledgement. He took a few steps away from the older man, still in shock that he had come to visit Toshiya’s final resting place after all this time. Kouyou was about to leave to give the other man his time alone; when Kaoru spoke he stopped his movements.  
  
“Do you come here often?” His voice was softly spoken.  
  
“Yes.” Kouyou replied faintly.   
  
Kaoru only nodded as he placed the beautiful flowers in front of the gravestone. Kouyou could hear the man whispering words to Toshiya but could not hear what they were. He decided to take his leave, he turned around heading back to the mansion, and that was when he spotted Die standing in the distance. Unsure, he walked towards the other man.  
  
“He was scared to come here all these weeks.” Die said looking at Kouyou with a sorrowful face.  
  
Kouyou had no idea what to say, the whole situation way to awkward to his liking. He gave the man a nod, then looked back to where Kaoru was kneeling in the graveyard. The blonde heard Die let out a heavy sigh, causing him to towards back to the man next to him, trying to find any words to escape from his mouth.  
  
“What made him finally come?” Kouyou asked quietly.  
  
“I did.” Die stated.  
  
“I went back home, taking in everything you said. I noticed that he was not his normal self anymore. He looked more tired, hardly laughed, and I did not even notice until you brought it to my attention. My father loved her did he not, like lovers?” Die added in a cheerless voice.  
  
Kouyou was a little taken back, the other man thought that Toshiya was in fact a woman. He tried to chuckle to himself, but failed as the dark haired man looked at him in confusion. Clearing his throat and straitening up a little he replied.  
  
“That is not a matter I have the right to discuss-”  
  
“Cut the bullshit, just tell me!” Die cried out, making Kouyou jump.  
  
“Yes!” Kouyou yelled back, he quickly put his hands over his mouth as if it would take the word back.  
  
Die’s face changed into an almost relief but also anger. Without even noticing it, Kaoru had walked up next to them, his face emotionless, and Kouyou still standing there covering his mouth.  
  
“Daisuke, leave him alone.” Kaoru’s voice was stern, just like Kouyou remembered him to be.  
  
Tears were sliding down Die’s face as he shook his head, he voiced out his anger, “How could you do that! What about mom and me? Do we mean nothing to you!”  
  
Kaoru kept his intense gaze on his son not voicing a word, as Kouyou tried to step back and possible sneak out of these circumstances.   
  
“Daisuke, I love you and your mother very much. But I loved Toshiya also, very much.” Kaoru tried to explain, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
Die just stood there trying to understand, Kouyou had walked slowly a few feet away before Kaoru called to him.  
  
“Kouyou, please I would like to speak with you.” He said sincerely.   
  
Die stomped off towards the mansion, as Kaoru walked towards where he was standing. He stiffened when he felt the older man’s hand gently caressing his cheek.  
  
“I was always so jealous of you.” Kaoru whispered.  
  
Kouyou was frozen, not knowing what else to do, he whispered back to the man, “Why?”  
  
“You had Toshiya when I did not.” Kaoru said deeply.  
  
Before Kouyou could reply, he heard Kyo calling to him. He strayed away from Kaoru’s touch and basically ran to the kitchen. When he arrived he brushed off his clothes as if they were dirty, really he was just trying to avoid the noticeable shake in his hands.  
  
“Start cutting this, I am going to the market for more vegetables.” Kyo said throwing a large chunk of cow on the counter top in front of him.  
  
After Kyo left, Kouyou tried to understand how he was supposed to cut the enormous chunk of meat. He began just cutting it in smaller pieces, and then he heard footsteps behind him. The blonde decided to ignore them and continued on with his cutting, until he felt a hand snake around him. The action caused him to jump a little, his shaking hands making him to slice a nice deep cut into his left index finger, he let out a hiss of pain.  
  
“You should be more careful.” The voice in his ear immediately made him shiver in fear and pleasure.  
Turning around he looked into Tora’s eyes, he let out a whimper when the black haired man took Kouyou’s newly injured finger into his mouth sucking on it greedily. The man slid the finger out of his mouth rubbing it slowly on his lips, until Tora’s lips were covered in blood.  
  
Tora placed his hand over the finger bringing it close to his chest as he leaned in giving Kouyou a sloppy bloody kiss, which the blonde was more than eager to return kissing back.  
  
Kouyou could taste his own blood in his mouth; his mind was too hazy to even consider how wrong this was. They separated for a moment to catch their breaths, before Tora’s lips were pushing back against his. The other man was still holding his hand over his bleeding cut and the other was quickly undoing both their pants, Kouyou’s dropped to the floor as Tora’s were still on just opened enough to set his throbbing erection free.  
  
They broke away from the kiss, Kouyou watched in amazement and disgust as Tora brought his bleeding finger to brush over Tora’s dick, coating it with blood. Tora released his hand, pushing Kouyou on top of the counter he thrust hard into him.  
  
Kouyou tried to scream out but was muffled by Tora’s mouth on his again, he wrapped his legs tight around Tora, gripping at his shoulders as the thrusts became harder and faster.  
  
It only took a few more minutes before both of them reached their climaxes. Tora pulled out of him looking for a cloth to wipe blood and semen off of his dick. Kouyou now realizing everything ran to the kitchen sink vomiting everything out of his stomach. He wiped his mouth; grimacing when he pulled his pants back on when he could feel the blood and semen running down his thigh.  
  
He felt Tora holding him from behind, he whispered in his ear, “Come to me if you want to feel better.” The smell of blood was on his breath but when Kouyou turned around to look at him he noticed that his face had no more traces of blood on it. Tora left without another word.  
  
Kouyou choked out a sob; he was still shaking, his head aching and his stomach still turning. Kyo walked in giving the blonde one look before saying, “What the hell did you do? Try to eat the meat raw?”  
  
Kouyou put a sleeve to his mouth viciously rubbing off the blood on his lips. He grabbed a cloth by the sink, wrapping it around his cut finger and then quickly ran out of the kitchen in search of Tora, he needed to feel better. But apparently that had to wait as he saw Yuu’s angry face in front of him, he had never felt so horrible in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

  
“What happened to your hand?” Yuu said while grinding his teeth.  
  
“I cut it while chopping some meat. I was going to go tend to it just now.” Kouyou said as calmly as he could.  
  
“Were you going to tend to Tora’s dick as well?” Yuu said quietly with anger lacing his voice.  
  
Kouyou stared at him in shock, so many thoughts were running through his head. Yuu had either saw him and Tora or heard them, now he was completely frightened.   
  
“I –“ Kouyou tried to explain.  
  
“Shut up! I do not want to hear it!” Yuu shouted, causing Kouyou to shrink back against the kitchen door.  
  
“Yuu please –” Kouyou started crying but was cut off again.  
  
“Do not ‘Yuu please’ me!” The older man was still shouting.  
  
Before Kouyou could reply again the kitchen door opened almost causing him to fall in but was caught by Yuu’s arms.  
  
“If you guys do not mind, I am trying to prepare your meals. Can you take this somewhere else?” Kyo said angrily.   
  
Kouyou was shocked by the fact that Kyo had such a tone towards the royal and plus the fact that Yuu was hugging him tightly. He heard the kitchen door slam shut behind him, and then Yuu whispered against his ear.  
  
“I do not want to lose you.”  
  
Kouyou relaxed into the embrace and hugged the other man. “Me too.” He croaked out still sobbing.  
  
“I am sorry for ignoring you these past couple of days. Is that why you went to him?” Yuu said softly against his wet cheek.  
  
Kouyou detached himself from the loving embrace, and then took Yuu’s hand leading down the vacant hallway.  
  
“No, no.” Kouyou said shaking his head, leaning against the wall with Yuu leaning over him.  
  
“Then why?” Yuu almost squeaked out.  
  
“I was just going to my room, I passed by his guest room and he told me to come in. I figured he needed something. Then I smoked, what I thought was tobacco.” Kouyou managed to get out, his hands starting to shake again.  
  
Yuu slammed his fist against the wall right next to Kouyou’s head, which startled the blonde.  
  
“That mother fucker! I will have his head for this!” Yuu screamed.  
  
“No, please! It is my fault. I should have not smoked that drug…but I need more.” Kouyou whimpered.  
  
“No, you do not! You hear me! Stay away from that shit! It has been affecting Tora’s job horribly, there is nothing good that comes from it.” Yuu said a little quieter.  
  
Then he continued, “I need to attend to some things. I will see you later tonight.” And with that Yuu went to take his leave.  
  
“Please do not hurt him!” Kouyou shouted towards the other man.  
  
“I will not, he is one of my best hit men.” Yuu said coldly, and with that he disappeared.  
  
Kouyou looked stared off into space as he was deep in thoughts, Tora was a killer. Then was Yuu a killer also?  
  
He decided not to think about it to much before heading in the direction that Yuu had not moments ago warned him about, Tora’s room.  
  
~~~-------  
  
Kouyou stood in front of the door for a good ten minutes, deciding whether or not to knock. He figured that if he knocked on the door, it would change his life. Sighing, he quietly knocked on the door. The door opened within a few moments revealing a tired looking Tora, who just left the door open and walked back to the bed.  
  
Kouyou walked in quickly, shutting and locking the door before sitting next to Tora on the bed.  
  
“What did you come for? Sex or drugs, maybe both.” Tora said grinning.  
  
Kouyou shifted nervously before replying, “Both.” He bowed his head down, ashamed.  
  
Tora passed him the pipe, which he gladly took and smoked off of. After passing the pipe around for a while, he laid down on the bed waiting for what was to come. His hands stopped shaking, his head feeling better, and the nausea was gone.  
  
  
He felt as Tora slipped his hands underneath his shirt caressing his skin soothingly. The older man crawled up his body to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss, which Kouyou responded to eagerly but then suddenly, pushed the other away.  
  
“I can not do this anymore…” Kouyou whispered, tears once again forming in his eyes.  
  
“And why not?” Tora asked as he ravished the blonde’s neck with kisses.  
  
“Because of Yuu.”   
  
“What about Yuu?”  
  
“I love him.” Kouyou said turning his head away from Tora’s gaze.  
  
“How can you love a ruthless bastard like him?” Tora’s voice almost sounding annoyed.  
  
“I do not know, but I do.” Kouyou said weakly.  
  
Tora got off of him in an instant, and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
And for once, Kouyou let out a loud scream, to get all of his frustration out.  
  
~~~----  
  
Kouyou was lying in his bed, staring out the window as the snow kept falling. He shivered a little feeling a draft come out of nowhere. Which made him snuggle deeper into his quilt.  
  
He heard his door open slowly with a creak, not even bothering to look to see whom it was. The bed dipped down as the other man lay down next to him getting under the covers, wrapping his arms around the blonde.  
  
“I can smell it on you.” Yuu whispered into his ear.  
  
Kouyou just shrugged not in the mood to care for Yuu’s mood swings. But he only felt the man wrap his arms tighter around him.  
  
“I love you.” He could feel the older man’s breath against his skin, sending chills down his spine.  
  
“I love you too.” Kouyou replied almost monotone, but meant it truly.  
  
They lie like that for a while longer, until Yuu broke the silence between them.  
  
“I want to be with you forever.” If Yuu had not been so close, Kouyou was sure he would not have heard those words.  
  
The blonde man sighed in content, snuggling his back closer to the other man’s chest. Yuu had never held him like this before, and he took in every moment as if it was his last.  
  
“Me too.” Kouyou replied quietly, to not disturb the mood. But both of them knew it was not possible. Kouyou would wait and love Yuu forever. The fact that Yuu was going to be married until death, is what made him cry inside, knowing that they would never officially be together.  
  
Within moments he could hear Yuu’s soft breathing which made the conclusion that he was indeed asleep. Kouyou smiled, the first in a long time it felt, as everything else did not matter; Tora, Kaoru, Die, Kyo, cooking, and his now new addiction to opium was gone. All he needed to live was Yuu; the man was indeed his key to survival. And with that Kouyou quickly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Surprisingly, he woke up still in Yuu’s arms. Kouyou yawned and stretched not too much so he did not disturb the man next to him. He slowly moved in the embrace so that he was facing Yuu. The elder man looked so peaceful in his sleep, his face holding a completely different shape, no anger, worry, stress, or sadness.  
  
He lay awake staring at the other man’s face for what seemed hours until the other’s eyes finally opened.  
  
“Good morning.” Kouyou said smiling.  
  
“Morning.” Yuu said his voice hoarse.  
  
Kouyou’s smile turned into a frown the moment he heard a knock at the door. Yuu scrambled to his feet, making himself look appropriate. When him and Yuu were situated, he voiced the new comer to come in.  
  
The door opened slowly, Kaoru stepped into the room hesitantly. “Did I come at a bad time?”  
  
“No, I was just leaving.” Yuu said giving one more glance to Kouyou before heading out the door.  
  
Kaoru walked towards to where Kouyou was standing next to the bed, still in the clothes from yesterday.  
  
“I wanted to talk to you.” Kaoru stated.  
  
“About what?” Kouyou was uncomfortable with the other man’s presence.   
  
“How have you been, you look ill.” Kaoru said worryingly.   
  
“I am fine, I do not see why it is any concern of yours.” Kouyou said coldly towards the elder.  
  
“You are Toshiya’s friend, so it is a concern of mine.” The other man said softly shifting closer to the blonde.  
  
“Was Toshiya’s friend, in case you did not know he is dead.” Kouyou was taken aback at his own cruelty in those words, but soon brushed it off.  
  
“Kouyou, please do not be like that.” Kaoru adverted his gaze towards the floor.  
  
“Just tell me what you want already so I can get dressed and ready for –“   
  
His words were cut short, as Kaoru had planted his lips on the blondes in a desperate kiss. Kouyou was to stunned to do anything as the kiss deepened, when Kaoru pushed his tongue into his moist mouth.  
  
Kouyou wrapped his hands around Kaoru’s neck, urging for more, thus deepening the kiss even more as they were desperately exploring each other’s mouths. The younger held onto the other man as if he would loose balance at any moment. Kissing Kaoru was a new and wonderful feeling. It brought back so many memories of Toshiya, who he missed dearly, but felt in away that he was betraying his late friend.  
  
Soon enough they broke away from the kiss to get some air. Kouyou rested his head against Kaoru’s as they caught their breaths. He felt as the older man placed his hands on Kouyou’s hips, stroking them softly. Enjoying each other’s company, they did not want it to end.   
  
Kouyou snapped back to reality and shoved Kaoru away, off of him. The older man grunted in response looking at him with sorrow in his eyes.  
  
“I can not do this, to Toshiya. How could you?” Kouyou whispered furiously.   
  
“I am sorry, I miss him so much. This room brings back so many memories.” Kaoru was now crying, which caught the blonde by surprise.   
  
Then Kaoru dropped to his knees before him, crying harder, whispering ‘why’ over and over again.  
  
“Stop it.” Kouyou murmured.  
  
But Kaoru continued on with his actions.  
  
“I said stop it!” Kouyou shouted.  
  
Kaoru looked up from his position, his tear filled eyes looking deep into Kouyou’s, and he had stopped his mumbling.  
  
“Why? Why what? Why he killed himself? Cause he loved you! He loved you more than anything. And he could not have you, so he figured the only option that he had was to go and die, he was happy when he died! Really happy! I have cried over his death so many times, but he is in peace, the last memory he had was of you loving him, not rejecting him!” Kouyou explained, a tear slowing rolling down his left cheek.  
  
“I wish I could have spent my life with him, forever.” Kaoru said solemnly.   
  
Kouyou could only drift off into the memories of the past, Toshiya had been upset but in the end it seemed he had accepted what he had with Kaoru to end his life happily. Kaoru was not the only one in remorse.   
  
  
 _“Kouyou.” Toshiya said with a caring smile._  
  
“I missed you.” The blonde man said as he pecked Toshiya on the lips.  
  
“I know, me also.”  
  
“How was your time with Kaoru?”  
  
“Great.” Toshiya said spacing out.  
  
“And?”  
  
“And he is leaving after the funeral and not coming back.”  
  
“I am sorry.” Kouyou hugged him while laying down with Toshiya.  
  
“Tomorrow is going to be a dreadful day.” Toshiya whispered.   
  
  
  
Kouyou shook off the memory, looking back at Kaoru who was now standing close to him, also staring off into the distance.  
  
“We can not help who we love.” Kouyou whispered.  
  
“I am responsible for Toshiya’s death.” Kaoru said clinching his fists.  
  
“No, he was to blame for his own death.” Kouyou assured.  
  
“I pushed him away, god what is wrong with me, I do not know how I will ever be happy again.” Kaoru was shaking with sobs.  
  
“I am sorry, Kaoru, really. But everyone has their own problems, and no offense I am tired of listening to them.” Kouyou said politely before heading out his bedroom door.  
  
  
~~-----  
  
  
Kouyou rushed down the halls not sure where he was going but of course ended up at his door. He knocked, but no one answered, he turned the doorknob and it opened with ease.  
  
Walking into the room he realized that Tora was nowhere to be found. Quickly he shut the door and almost ran to the nightstand, where Tora had conveniently placed his pipe.  
  
Grabbing the pipe he looked in the bowl to see if there was anything in it, to his dismay there was nothing but ashes. Kouyou cursed under his breath then began rummaging through the drawers to find the drug. After a few minutes of searching he found himself a nice sized opium ball.  
  
Placing it in the ceramic bowl, he let a match and inhaled the toxic smoke. Breathing it out with a relief coming over him. If only Yuu was here, he wanted the older man to come though the door and stop him, for he could not stop himself on his own.  
  
Taking another hit, he forgot all about Yuu and Kaoru, and just began giggling to himself. His life was so absurd, he thought. Making him only laugh more, he wondered if he could die from this drug, a thought he did not mind at all.  
  
His feelings were interrupted when he spotted Tora who magically was in front of him with a smirk on his face.  
  
“I knew you could not stay away for long, sweetheart.” 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Tora pushed him to lay on the bed crawling up the blonde, giving him a bruising kiss. Kouyou pulled away laughing, throwing his hands in the air in attempt to hit Tora.  
  
“Stop it.” Kouyou tried pushing the other man away, his mind clouded from the drug. Suddenly, he felt as Tora was almost ripped off his body, he sat up in shock as he saw Yuu had Tora pushed against a wall, with his fists full of Tora’s shirt.  
  
“I bring you into my house, and this is how you repay me?” Yuu shouted, grinding his teeth as he let Tora loose for a moment to bring an elegant dagger against the man’s throat pushing him against the wall hard.  
  
“I do not understand Yuu-san, I was only having fun with a mere servant.” Tora smirked, causing Yuu to push the dagger closer to the skin, drawing a little blood. But Tora did not even flinch.  
  
“Do not test me, Tora. I will kill you.” Yuu spit out, and Kouyou shivered in fear, never seeing his lover so furious before, but the thought left his mind as quickly as it came.  
  
“You would not want your dear wife or Boss to find out about how you and your servant or should I say son, have a more intimate relationship now would you?” Tora asked, sincerely.  
  
“Wow, that would be considered incest, adultery-“ Tora tried to continue on but was cut off as a punch landed on his face hard enough for him to fall unconscious.   
  
Yuu spit on Tora’s unmoving body before he looked towards Kouyou, who scooted away from him resulting him to fall off the bed landing on his ass, feet still on the bed. Which made Kouyou break out in a fit of giggles, avoiding the other man’s death stare.  
  
“Aw, Yuu. Are you here to rescue me?” Kouyou said sweetly with a light laugh.  
  
Yuu said nothing as he yanked the blonde to his feet, dragging him out into the hallway, then back into Kouyou’s bedroom, straight to the bathroom. Kouyou was in a daze, as he watched the older man leave the room, and then enter again with what seemed to be chains. Finally, his mind becoming clearer he panicked.   
  
“Yuu, what are you doing?” He whispered, fear creeping up his spine.  
  
“Making you better.” That was all he said, before he grabbed onto Kouyou, pulling him by the shoulder.  
  
The blonde tried to get away, kicking his feet, all of it was hopeless and eventually he gave up when he felt Yuu clasp a collar around his neck, then clasping the chain around the toilet.   
  
“Yuu…” Kouyou was sobbing, not understanding the situation.  
  
“This is for your own good, Kouyou. And after this is over you will thank me.” Yuu said lovingly, stroking the blonde’s face soothingly. Then he added in a low whisper, “I know you hate me right now, but I love you to much to watch you waste your life away.”  
  
Before Kouyou had a chance to respond the man was gone. Leaving Kouyou on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, crying out his heart.  
  
~~~-----  
  
It had been two days since Yuu had chained him in the bathroom. Two days of pure hell, no matter how hard he screamed for Yuu to release him, or for Tora to bring him more opium, no one came.  
  
His throat was dry, he was hungry and tired, just as he was about to scream again he turned to the toilet and heaved more of his fluids out. Kouyou had also spent the last day throwing up everything his body had to offer.  
  
He felt as if there was not a liquid left in him, he could only cry dry tears and every time he went to vomit, he ended up dry heaving. Kouyou began to think he was going to die in this bathroom, until the door opened revealing Kyo.  
  
The blonde was shocked to see the shorter man here, he tried to ask him why, but he only voice out the pain in his throat.  
  
“I brought you some water and food, that is if you can hold it down.” Kyo smirked at him.  
  
Ignoring Kyo’s face, he greedily took the cold water draining it in an instant. When he was handed the plate of food, he ate everything but the meat, then looked to Kyo with a questioning look.  
  
Kyo only waved his hand in defense with a smile, and slowly Kouyou began eating the meat as if he had never tasted it before. When he was done, Kyo took the dishes placing them on floor then sitting down in front of Kouyou.  
  
“I believe you only have two more days then everything will be back to normal, or…whatever it was before.” Kyo shrugged.  
  
Kouyou only nodded, leaning against the wall behind him, he felt a little sick and extremely tired.  
  
“Alright, I will see you tomorrow I suppose.” Kyo said getting up, taking the dishes before heading out the door.  
  
~~~------  
  
The next time he awoke he noticed the sun was no longer shining through the window, but there was candles lit around the room giving it a soft glow in the night. Another thing Kouyou noticed was that he was warm; looking to his right was Yuu’s sleeping form, who had his arms wrapped around the blonde.  
  
Kouyou snuggled closer into the embrace, which caused the older man to stir opening his eyes.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Yuu said tiredly.  
  
“Better.”   
  
“That is good. I am glad.”   
  
They sat there against the wall in the embrace for a while, both dozing off again eventually. Kouyou could not help but smile, even in his current situation. But Yuu was here with him, and that was all that mattered. Even though deep in his mind, he wondered where Tora was and what had ever become of Kaoru and Die.  
  
Every now and then he would wake up when Yuu would move, he was glad because he wanted to remember every moment with the other man, and not let a single one go to waste.


	11. Chapter 11

  
It was five days later when Kouyou became his normal self again. The drug completely out of his body, and his mind clear. He had not seen Yuu since he released him from his chains. The blonde was aching for the other’s gentle touch, badly.  
  
He was back at work cooking in the kitchen once again. Kyo surprisingly was quiet throughout it all. Leaving Kouyou a little unsettled, he was used to something that the other man had to say.  
  
“What is wrong with you, you are more quiet than usual.” Kouyou asked, his voice slightly shaky.  
  
Kyo stopped what he was doing to turn towards Kouyou. The look on the shorter man’s face was indescribable, but he could tell there was certain sadness.  
  
“What?” Kouyou demanded.  
  
“Today is Tora’s death sentence.” Kyo said trying to hide his excitement.  
  
“Wha- why?”   
  
“Maybe the fact that Yuu is pissed off that he fucked you?” Kyo stated.  
  
“But he told me, he said he would not kill Tora!” Kouyou was frantic; he quickly left the kitchen in search of Yuu, not waiting for a reply from Kyo.  
  
He went to Tora’s room to find it empty, which only made his heart heavier. Then he headed for Yuu’s office, and thankfully he found him in.  
  
“Yuu! What do you intend to do with Tora!” Kouyou shouted at the man slamming the door closed.  
  
“I thought I told you to not come in here, especially when I am working.” Yuu growled in response.  
  
“You said you would not hurt Tora!” Kouyou demanded answers; he did not know where he found this new confidence or why he was standing up for Tora. Maybe it was because the other man actually showed him care and did not treat him like a child, but whatever the matter, he did not want Tora to die.  
  
“I am sorry, Uruha.” Yuu said hanging his head low.  
  
“What did you call me?” Kouyou was trembling, maybe out of anger or fear.  
  
“Uruha, that is your real name after all. What I named you.” Yuu’s voice was laced with sorrow.  
  
“What?” Kouyou was startled, hanging his head low.   
  
He heard Yuu sigh and rise from his chair before walking towards the blonde. Yuu lifted his chin and stroked his cheek in a loving way before he spoke.  
  
“I am sorry for everything.”   
  
“I am not sure I am understanding-“  
  
“I am your father Uruha, I am.” Yuu was crying and Kouyou stood there in shock, unable to move.  
  
“No, my father died when I was little-” He was cut off once again.  
  
“It was a lie that I told your mother to tell you, to protect you.”   
  
Kouyou backed away from the older man, who now claimed was his father, only to find himself against the closed door. He felt sick to his stomach, the man he loved so much, to give everything, was really his father.  
  
“Protect me? How…how could you?” Kouyou screeched, forgetting all about Tora’s execution.  
  
“It was for-“  
  
“My own good? Fuck you! What do you know what is best for me! A son needs their father! Now look at me, I am so fucked up that I have been fucking my own father! What the hell is wrong with this place? Everyone else is so normal outside, but everyone in this house is fucked beyond belief!” Kouyou shouted.  
  
“You would be surprised what the rest of the world holds.” Yuu said seriously.  
  
Kouyou looked away, unsure of what to feel. He loved the other man, but did he love him like a father or a lover? He felt a hand caressing his cheek, he could not help but lean into the feeling.  
  
“I am sorry. But if I had not done that, you would be dead like your mother and I could not have that.” Yuu said softly into his ear.  
  
Kouyou shivered at the words, he turned towards his father looking him in the eyes before the older man roughly placed his lips against his own. The kiss became sloppy, but soon he felt the older man’s tongue force it’s way in. Kouyou was shoved against the door, wrapping his hips around Yuu’s waist as their kiss became more desperate.  
  
Kouyou did not care anymore, he needed this and he wanted it more than anything. His head banged against the door when Yuu deepened the kiss even more while grinding into the younger man.  
  
They broke apart gasping for air, Yuu placing kisses down the blonde’s neck. Kouyou moaned, “Father…”  
  
The sound caused Yuu to stop his actions, he pulled back looking at Kouyou. They stared at each other for a while before Kouyou broke the silence and stare; he batted his eyes and moved his face closer to Yuu’s.  
  
“What, I love you father.” Kouyou smirked, kissing Yuu who after a few more moments replied into the kiss.  
  
They groped at each other desperately; Yuu picked up his son moving him to the desk, placing him gently on his back, but quickly stopped his actions.  
  
“We can not do this.” Yuu murmured.   
  
Kouyou looked away as the man stepped away from him. Perhaps his father was right, this was all so sudden. He slid of the desk and was heading towards the door.  
  
“Thank you.” Kouyou mumbled, not looking towards the other.  
  
“For what?” Yuu asked confused.  
  
“For loving me.” Kouyou whispered. He crawled on the floor, his legs giving out, to where the other was standing only to hug his father’s legs tightly.  
  
Yuu slid onto the floor to be with his son, and hugged him tightly. He let out a sigh of relief before speaking.  
  
“I will not kill Tora under one condition.” Yuu said seriously.  
  
Kouyou looked up to his father’s face, “What?”  
  
“Promise me you will never touch that drug again.” Yuu said sternly this time.  
  
And Kouyou looked down, knowing Yuu was waiting for a reply.  
  
“Yuu! Ruki is missing!” Mitsuki came through the door screaming, ignoring Kouyou’s existence completely.  
  
Yuu stood abruptly from the embrace walking over to his wife, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before replying.   
  
“He probably just ran out into town again, he will be back soon.”  
  
“Yuu, he has been gone for two days!” Her voice still loud in his ears.  
  
Kouyou turned away trying to ignore the woman, she knew how to spoil the moment that is for sure. He watched as Yuu sighed then followed the horrid woman out the door without so much a glance his way.  
  
The blonde got off the floor walking out the room, running back into the kitchen. Kyo was sitting at the small table staring off into space. Kouyou sat across from him letting out a loud sigh.  
  
He rested his elbows on the table resting his head on his hands and let out a scream of frustration. Causing Kyo to flinch slightly and knock him out of his daze.  
  
“Now what is wrong with you?” Kyo snarled.  
  
“Everything.” Kouyou moved his hands letting his head fall to the wooden table below with a loud thud.


	12. Chapter 12

  
“Everything.” He heard Kouyou say, banging his head on the kitchen table.  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes; he needed to get out of this house for a little bit. Standing from the table, he put a hand through his hair walking to the back door, before giving a glance in Kouyou’s direction.  
  
“Go get some sleep, you need it.” Kyo murmured, then headed out the door.  
  
The cold air was cruel against his bare skin, though he did not shiver. Snow was coming down heavily, already leaving the garden a shade of white. He walked away from the house, his footsteps making a crunching sound each time.  
  
It is about a mile walk into town, but to him it is worth it. After all he is a man of certain needs. The more he walked the heavier the snow seemed to be coming down on him. About thirty minutes later he could see faint light in the distance. Picking up his pace, he arrived into the center of town.  
  
There were people still scattered around, it was only a few hours after dinnertime. Men were going to the pubs to get drinks or picking up hookers for a good time. Which is a perfect time for him to search for his prey. Kyo walked a few blocks, arriving in the part of town where the male prostitutes had taken over, his favorite.  
  
“Hey handsome, looking for a good time?” A foreign voice he heard calling to him, interrupting his search.  
  
Turning around, he was face to face with a beautiful man, about a foot taller than himself, long curly dark blonde hair, a small round face, blue eyes, and barely any clothing on which revealed the other’s thighs and stomach. Apparently, he did not have to search very long.  
  
“Are you not cold?” Kyo asked, faking his concern.  
  
“I am, will you not give me your warmth?” The man asked with an intoxicating voice.  
  
“Maybe, what is your name?” Kyo asked with a slight slur, pretending to be drunk.  
  
“Grace.” The prostitute said with a sly smile.  
  
“Not from around here are you?” Kyo said quietly, while stroking the beautiful man’s pale cheek.  
  
The man nodded, leaning into the touch. Kyo lead him, or rather faked stumbled to his favorite inn, ‘The Pit’ is what most called it. The room was dingy, dark with a small bed, dresser, and washroom.  
  
Kyo threw the man against the bed, causing a chuckle from Grace, who was stroking his bare thighs, timidly.  
  
He felt a surge of pleasure going through his body at the sight, but soon it would get better. Crawling on the bed, on top of the other man he reached in his back pocket for his small knife, giving the whore a bruising kiss as a distraction.   
  
Quickly, he put his hand over the beautiful man’s mouth as he drove the knife deep along the middle of the whore’s chest down to his navel. Grace let out a muffled scream into his hand, squirming underneath him, which only enraged him more. Kyo wanted the man to be still, completely unmoving.  
  
He ripped the knife out, which caused the whore to choke out blood, which he coughed out from his mouth all over Kyo’s hand. Kyo watched in amazement, before deciding to end the other’s life with one quick slice to the neck, within moments, Grace’s legs stopped thrashing, his eyes rolling into the back of head.  
  
Kyo took his hand off of the dead whore’s mouth, licking the tainted hand with his tongue. Shivering in delight, his erection twitched, begging to be released from the constricting clothing. Within in moments, he was naked on top of the dead prostitute. He ran his tongue across the long wound across the body, licking the blood that was still seeping through.  
  
Which once again, caused a shudder of pleasure throughout his body. He could not take it anymore. In one swift movement, he thrust his begging erection into the motionless body, causing a loud moan to escape from his lips.  
  
Lifting the body’s legs on top of his shoulders he made his thrusts more harsh and deep. Only his panting could be heard in the silent room. He leaned forward placing a kiss on the almost cold lips of the dead whore.   
  
Only taking a few more pushes of his hips, he came in the body, letting a loud moan out. Collapsing on the whore, he tried to catch his breath. It had been almost six months since he had sex, which was with Yoshiki, Toshiya’s dead father. Finally getting his release had left him feeling in pure ecstasy.   
  
The only thing slightly ruining his high was the fact he had to clean this mess, and get rid of the body. Kyo let out a sigh; he threw the body on the floor wrapped in the quilt from the bed, as he removed the linens, which he also tossed at the body. Going into the washroom to grab an extra pair of sheets.  
  
The bed finally being made, without the quilt, he propped the body on his back and headed out the door. Kyo always left the inn without being noticed, as he headed for the river not to far away.  
  
Once he reached the river he noticed it was completely frozen over. He dropped the body, earning a loud thud in return. Kyo grabbed his knife again, quickly chiseling the surface of the river, making an entrance to the current below.  
  
Within a few moments, chunks of ice were giving away, leaving a hole about a foot in diameter. He dragged the body towards the river, shoving him through the small hole.  
  
“I never did like Grace.” Kyo said, smiling to himself in satisfaction as he watched the dead body disappear as the strong current of the river took him  
  
Walking back to the side of land, he placed more snow on top of the hole he created, which would eventually melt into ice, leaving no trace of the hole ever being there.  
  
“But I sure love the winter.” Still smiling, he looked up to the sky, as the snow still fell landing on his face; he stuck his tongue out gathering the small flakes. The harshness of the cold not bothering him one bit, nothing could bother him at this moment. He felt complete.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

  
Overnight the snow had collected about two feet on the ground, leaving nothing but white all around. Kouyou stood alone in the center of the garden, watching as the snow kept falling at a steady rate around him.  
  
He despised the winter, he thought of it as a depressing season. Everything around him was either dead or dying. Looking towards the trees that were normally full of leaves and flowers, were nothing but sticks.   
  
Kouyou hung his head low when he heard the sound of snow crunching coming closer to him. The feeling of sudden cold breeze next to him made him shiver, as it startled him since there was no wind.  
  
When the blonde looked to the side, the person standing next to him was not who he thought he would ever see again, and seemed rather impossible. There stood Toshiya, in the white dress that was still stained with blood, with a smile on his face.  
  
He took a sharp intake of breath, filling his lungs with the cold harsh air, and then turned to face in front of him, shutting his eyes completely shut. Wishing the illusion, or rather ghost, would go away.  
  
“Kouyou…” He heard the soft whisper, which was indeed Toshiya’s long lost voice. Hearing it, Kouyou could feel a tear rolling down his cheek involuntarily. He lifted his head in the other’s direction about to say anything, but the ghost was gone.  
  
Kouyou looked around the garden frantically, to see any sign of the dead one. Grabbing his hair, he let out an irritated scream and fell to his knees, his pants becoming wet quickly from the snow. He wondered if he had lost any sanity he had left, the thought left unexpectedly as his vision slowly became black, until he fell unconscious falling back into the snow.  
  
\------~~~~~~~~  
  
The feeling of a cold cloth on his head was the first thing Kouyou noticed when he awoke, when he opened his eyes he realized that he was laying on hay and was in the barn, where he used to reside.   
  
“You have a fever, standing out in the cold that long is not a good idea.” He heard Kai’s concerned voice from his right; he turned to look at the other man with a grateful smile.  
  
“Thank you.” Kouyou managed to let out, his voice sounding weak.  
  
Kai gave him a nod, then stood up wiping his pants to rid the hay off of them. Kouyou looked towards the ceiling as the man left. Letting out a sigh, he supposed the only thing he could do was go back to sleep. But it seemed that sleep did not want to come.  
  
The floorboards of the barn creaked as he watched Kaoru approach near him. Kaoru sat down on the hardwood floor, as he leaned against the makeshift bed. Out of habit, he turned away from the teacher.  
  
“Kouyou.” Kaoru said, his voice slightly shaking.  
  
Kouyou still looking the other way said nothing.   
  
“I am sorry about what happened last time we met.” The older man said, his face showing worry.  
  
The blonde only nodded his head slightly. He figured Kaoru got the hint, when he heard the older man leave. But suddenly he regretted not talking back, now that he felt alone. It took another hour until sleep finally took him away.  
  
\-------~~~~~~  
  
  
After a day of bed rest, he had felt much better, which meant returning to work. He walked into the kitchen, wrapped an apron around his waist then looked towards Kyo for instructions on the meal they were to prepare.  
  
An exhausting three hours later dinner was finally ready, and Kouyou was getting ready to serve the guests. When he walked into the dinning room, he noticed that only Tora and the two men from before were at the table.  
  
He bowed, and then brought the food to the other side of the table, as the three men were all sitting next to each other. As he was preparing a plate for each man, his eyes reluctantly wandered to Tora’s.  
  
Kouyou stopped his movements for a brief moment, as he felt his heart sink into his chest. Tora had always looked so handsome, now he was staring at a man who looked like he was on the end of Death him self’s bed.  
  
Tora’s eyes were clouded, dark rings around them, his cheek bones protruding through his skin, the once tan skin looking more pale, and his whole figure was rather boney. Kouyou tried to hide the gasp that escaped his lips, but failed.  
  
“What is the matter, servant?” The tall blonde said his voice laced with hatred.   
  
“N-nothing sir! I apologize.” Kouyou said quickly with a bow of apology.   
  
The shorter blonde man whispered into the taller man’s ear, which caused a change of expression on his face from hatred to shock. He ignored them as he placed the plates in front of the two men first, then to Tora. Tora grabbed his hand, earning another gasp to come from his lips.  
  
“Do not mind Saga, his mind is clouded with anger since he has not bed with anyone for quite sometime.” Tora said with a snarl, that Kouyou hoped was directed to the tall blonde, now known as Saga.  
  
There was a loud clatter as Saga harshly placed his silverware against the china plate. Making the shorter blonde at the end jump slightly, along with Kouyou.  
  
“Tora, mind your fucking business, you fucking junkie!” Saga yelled, pointing at Tora, who sat next to him.   
  
Tora laughed, as he finally let go of Kouyou’s hand. The servant tried to take his leave but was stopped by Tora calling to him.  
  
“Kouyou, will you not stay for dinner?” Tora said with a devilish smile.  
  
He felt he had no choice in the matter, as he reluctantly sat down across the three men. Making a plate of food for himself. It seemed that everyone had stopped eating, as they all were staring at him.  
  
Kouyou announced he was going to eat, then ate a small bite, he looked at the men as they continued with their meals. Although he stared back down at his plate he could feel Tora’s stare burning into him.   
  
He was grateful that the man was still alive, even though he looked as if he would not be much longer.  
  
“Wah! This is so good!” The shorter blonde suddenly announced with a smile towards Kouyou.  
  
“Shou shut the fuck up!” Saga yelled, clanking his silverware against the plate again.  
  
“Maybe Tora was right…” Shou mumbled.  
  
Causing Kouyou to laugh unintentionally, which led him to quickly put a hand over his mouth as he saw Saga giving him a heated glare but nothing more as he went back to eating his meal.  
  
Kouyou looked at Tora, who was not eating but staring at him with that look, the look of lust. He felt his cheeks get heated and was thankful that the candlelight would not be able to show his reddened face.   
  
“Is the food alright Tora-san?” Kouyou said breaking the silence.  
  
Tora nodded, “It appears that I do not have an appetite.”  
  
“You never do these days.” Saga growled.  
  
Tora grabbed his steak knife, driving straight into Saga’s shoulder as he stood from his chair. The tall man let out a scream; to Kouyou it happened so fast.  
  
“Itai!” Saga screamed as Tora twisted the knife, as he leaned in closer.  
  
“Do not forget who you are talking to!” Tora harshly whispered into Saga’s ear, then walked out of the room.  
  
Kouyou dropped his fork, still in a shock from the whole scene, as he watched as Shou was trying to help the injured man. Kouyou stood from his chair, running into the kitchen.  
  
“Kyo! Get some bandage, one of the guests was stabbed!” Kouyou shrieked, then ran back into the dinning room with a cloth, which he pressed around the knife to stop blood flow.   
  
Saga sat there moaning in pain, then looked at Kouyou, “Pull it out.” He said grinding his teeth together.  
  
Kouyou did as he was told, then gasped as he saw the blood coming out even more, Saga was yelling even more. He pressed the cloth against the gaping hole hard, trying to stop the blood.  
  
Kyo walked in with a wooden box, when he opened it revealed thread, needles, and bandage. Kouyou stepped away as he watched Saga cry out in pain, and Kyo stitching the wound closed. After it was shut, Saga poured his glass of wine over it, causing him to hiss in pain.   
  
Kyo wrapped the bandage around Saga’s shoulder, then bowed and left. Leaving Kouyou there in shock, as he watched Saga finally calm down and Shou giving him comforting words.  
  
Kouyou ran out of the room in search of one man, Tora.  
  
\-----~~~~~~  
  
He found Tora in his room; he stood in the doorway as he watched the older man smoke from an all to familiar pipe. Kouyou cringed at the sight, trying to suppress the memories.   
  
“Tora…” Kouyou began but did not know what to say.  
  
The man looked towards him and gave a small laugh.  
  
“I would pass this to you, but I hear you do not need it anymore.” Tora said with a childish smile.  
  
“And neither do you.” Kouyou said sternly, slowly walking towards the other man, he continued.  
  
“Look at what you have become.”   
  
Tora’s smile dropped from his face as he stood up, now only an inch away from Kouyou’s face.  
  
“What? What have I become? Since you know me so well, Uruha.” Tora yelled.  
  
Kouyou jumped at the sudden anger, and then once again cringed as he heard the name he had been called. Was it possible that Tora knew all along?   
  
“Yes.” Tora said simply, answering Kouyou’s unspoken question.  
  
“I told you, he does not deserve you.” Tora continued.  
  
“And what makes you think you deserve me?” Kouyou shouted, being enraged by Tora’s words. He loved Yuu, and Tora was nothing compared to the other man, or was he?  
  
“Because I love you, and only you.” Tora said lovingly, falling onto his knees before Kouyou.  
  
Kouyou looked down at the man in front of him, as tears suddenly fogged his vision. Hearing that this man only loved him, was what he wanted to hear from Yuu all this time.  
  
“All I even think about is you. I live only for you.” Tora choked out, trying to hold back his own tears.  
  
It was then he realized that Tora was still holding that dreadful pipe. Without thinking, he slapped the pipe out of Tora’s hand, causing the ceramic bowl to shatter across the floor. Tora looked back towards him with unreadable eyes.  
  
“If all that is true, then stop! Stop this!” Kouyou whimpered.  
  
The blonde wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling him close. Tora embraced him, sobbing into the crook of his neck. They sat like that for a while, until Tora spoke.  
  
“I will.” Tora whispered into Kouyou’s ear.  
  
They broke away from the embrace for a moment, to engage in a small kiss. Kouyou smiled at Tora, who in return gave a smile.  
  
Kouyou leaned his forehead against the others. He felt as if his heart was being torn in half, his love for Yuu and his love for Tora, tearing it apart.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking down the main hallway, heading towards the kitchen for work, Kouyou heard a commotion by the front doors. As he walked closer he saw Yuu, jaw clenched, Mitsuki, sobbing, and a servant holding the door open. As he looked beyond the door he saw Ruki, looking emotionless as always and a new man that had a white cloth hiding half of his face.  
  
“Ruki, get in here right now!” He heard Yuu’s angry voice.  
  
Ruki said nothing as he stood next to the masked man as snow gently fell upon them, along with several other men that looked like bodyguards as they had shielded katanas resting on their backs.  
  
Kouyou watched as Yuu clenched his fists, getting angrier by the passing moment, and he knew that Yuu needed his release.  
  
“Yuu.” Kouyou called to him.  
  
The said man turned to look at him, his expression softening ever so slightly. But Yuu did not leave his position; instead he turned back to his other son. His father moved his mouth about to speak but was cut off by the man standing with Ruki.  
  
“I believe he wishes to stay with me, Yuu-san.” He said coldly, the way he said san was in an almost mocking tone.  
  
Yuu stood still, his face indescribable. Kouyou stepped closer as Mitsuki ran off into the main part of the house. Now standing next to Yuu, he had a better look at the mysterious man. His eyes were full of hate almost black, his jet-black hair a mess, and yet Ruki did not seem afraid. Kouyou assumed this man was probably a Yakuza of a different family by the looks of him.  
  
“Reita.” Yuu said, almost begging.  
  
The man now named Reita, was smiling, even though it was hidden, his eyes were beaming with a sick satisfaction. And with that, he and Ruki walked away with the other men to the carriage awaiting them.  
  
Yuu looked at his son, Ruki leaving, the son not even giving him a second glance, before he slammed the door shut, causing Kouyou to jump.  
  
“Shit.” Yuu whispered, under his breath.  
  
Kouyou wrapped his arms around his father to comfort him. He did not care about Ruki even though apparently he was his brother; the only family he cared about was Yuu.  
  
Yuu pushed him away roughly, glaring at him. Kouyou stumbled back, afraid and shocked. Ever since Yuu had told him, that he was his father, he had avoided him.  
  
“Yuu, what happened?” Kouyou asked desperately.  
  
“It does not matter anymore, it is done, and over with.” Yuu said calmly, even though Kouyou could hear the sorrow and anger in his voice.  
  
Yuu started to walk away from the main door, but Kouyou put a firm hand on his chest to stop him.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kouyou whispered, still holding onto Yuu.  
  
“Nothing.” Yuu simply replied.  
  
Kouyou looked deep into his father’s eyes, searching for any emotion, but he found nothing but empty anger.  
  
Yuu continued walking away, leaving Kouyou by the main entrance in a state of confusion.   
  
He let out a deep sigh, which he was holding during the whole confrontation, as he was left in the hallway by himself.  
  
Instead of running away, he decided to follow Yuu, even if the other man wished to be alone. He figured Yuu would be in his study, but when he knocked on the door no one answered.   
  
He let out a frustrated sigh, and began walking down the hallways, hoping to run into Yuu somewhere. Deciding to head back to his room, he stopped in front of Tora’s door when he heard harsh whispers.  
  
Kouyou tiptoed to the door, leaning one ear against it trying to make out anything the voices were saying. They spoke to quiet for him to hear, but he could recognize Tora and Yuu’s voices.  
  
He pressed his ear harder into the door, hoping to make out any part of the argument. But just as he had pushed against the wood, the door flew open. Causing Kouyou to fall into the room on the floor.  
  
He slowly looked up to see a furious looking Yuu, and a smirking Tora. Slowly, he rose to his feet, brushing off his clothes.  
  
“Sorry.” He mumbled, bowing his head down.  
  
Yuu yanked him by the arm, which Kouyou pulled back defensively. His father looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. But the blonde stood his ground, tired of being pushed around all the time by his father.  
  
“Stop it.” Kouyou tried to say strongly, but came out in a weak whimper.  
  
Kouyou looked into Yuu’s irritated eyes, with confidence. Yuu only loosened the grip on his arm, not letting go. He could hear Tora giggling in the background, but he did not care, Yuu was the only thing occupying his mind, he had missed the other man’s touch terribly.  
  
Yuu pulled him gently out of Tora’s room, shutting the door. Then pushed him into his own room down the hall.   
  
“I have to go to work.” Kouyou said sternly, but not moving.  
  
“Kyo can handle it, you do as I say.” Yuu said softly.  
  
Kouyou only shifted from one foot to the other, suddenly feeling nervous. He did not know what to say, or do. It had seemed that his confidence was depleting slowly.  
  
Yuu approached him, caressing his cheek lovingly, causing Kouyou to flinch back, taking a few steps back. It was only then, that Kouyou noticed the tear sliding slowly down his father’s cheek. The blonde did not know if it was because of Ruki or their current situation, the awkwardness of it all. The fact being, their sex life was completely gone, and Kouyou did not know how to deal with that. Even though Yuu was indeed his father, he would never think of him that way, but instead his lover.   
  
Kouyou often thought how his father could have made love to him over the years, knowing that he was his son. He shook the thought off, and looked back to Yuu.  
  
He noticed that Yuu was now tear free, his face softened, and was staring intently at him. Kouyou moved closer to him, so that they were only mere inches away from each other.  
  
“Yuu…” He said, seductively on instinct.  
  
Within a second, Yuu was pressing against his own lips. Kouyou’s knees grew weak involuntarily causing him to lower into the kiss as they fell beneath him. He grabbed the back of Yuu’s head for support, pulling him up into the kiss, which became more heated and passionate as their tongues collided with one another.  
  
They grabbed at each other’s bodies in desperation, the sexual tension between them becoming almost unbearable. Kouyou clung to Yuu as he was slammed against the bedroom door. The black haired man lifted Kouyou’s legs, wrapping them around his waist. Together, they grinded into one another as their kiss became sloppier. It all came to an end, when a knock was sounded on the door. They separated from one of another’s mouths, Yuu placing his forehead against the wooden door with a sigh, as both of them were trying to catch their breath.  
  
“Sorry to spoil the moment but I think you should get out here, Yuu.” Tora’s mocking voice could be heard.  
  
Yuu sighed, banging his head on the door a few times before letting go of Kouyou, letting him land on his own feet. Although, Yuu was shaking out of anger, it was the opposite for the blonde, as he was shaking in anticipation, wanting their moment to continue longer.   
  
They fixed themselves; to make them appear that were doing nothing but talking even though Tora knew better. Yuu opened the door to a smirking Tora that had his hands on both sides of the frame.  
  
“What is it?” Yuu hissed.  
  
Kouyou just stood there behind his father, afraid to voice his thoughts or rather interrupt.  
  
“Are you sure you want to discuss business in front of your, son?” Tora said casually, although he emphasized the last word.  
  
“I said what is it?” Yuu demanded, clearly a yes to Tora’s question.  
  
Tora nodded then continued on, “It seems Reita is plotting against us.”   
  
“What now! He has Ruki, what else does he want?” Kouyou flinched as Yuu yelled.  
  
“Obviously, he wants to destroy our family, but of course not your precious Ruki for some odd reason.” Tora huffed.  
  
Kouyou watched as Yuu’s expression became darker the more their conversation continued. He did not know what to expect from this, Reita. It only made him scared, the thought running through his mind that he might lose Yuu.  
  
“Retrieve Shou and Saga, and I will meet you in a few moments.” Yuu ordered Tora.  
  
Tora nodded, and left them be. Yuu turned around to face his son, placing his large hands on Kouyou’s small shoulders. Kouyou let his eyes linger on Yuu’s; they stayed like that for a while not speaking. Until, Yuu dropped his hands and quietly exited the room. The blonde felt his heart clench, a ghastly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Would this be the last time he saw Yuu?


	15. Chapter 15

  
The dimly lit room was quiet for the most part; only the tapping of fingers on the wooden table in the room could be heard. Tora continued tapping, as Yuu held his head in his hands, Saga staring off into space with his legs on the table, and Shou waiting patiently looking toward Yuu.  
  
“Seriously Yuu, when are we going to get off our asses and kill this bastard!” Tora suddenly yelled, banging his hand on the table.  
  
The outburst only caused Yuu to rub is head in irritation. Saga sighed, and only nodded his head in agreement. It seemed like a few hours before Yuu finally raised his head to speak.  
  
“You suggest that we waltz into his lair and get ourselves killed?” Yuu snarled.  
  
“Do you not care that he took your fucking son?” Tora shot back at him.  
  
“Tora, please.” Shou begged quietly.   
  
Saga let his feet fall to the floor with a loud thud, then finally spoke for the first time.  
  
“Are you afraid of death, Yuu?” Saga said casually.  
  
Yuu, who had his fists clenched so tight, his knuckles were turning white. He was getting tired of the lack of respect from his men.  
  
“No, Saga. Unlike you, I have people that need me.” Yuu growled.  
  
“Really? Like your son who needs you to keep his ass company?” Saga said smiling.  
  
“Saga!” Shou gasped out.  
  
That remark made Yuu jump out of his chair, pushing it back against the wall. He threw himself at Saga, causing the blonde’s chair to knock over leaving them both on the floor. Yuu immediately straddled the other, his hands gripping tightly around Saga’s throat. Saga grabbed Yuu’s hands in attempt to release them from their death grip, struggling for air as his throat was slowly being crushed.  
  
“Listen here you little shit, I am the boss here, and do not even fucking ever, ever bring up that again, you here me? I should cut your fucking head off right now.” Yuu whispered harshly into Saga’s ear, then released his throat.  
  
Saga coughed, trying to breathe in air again, he nodded frantically as Yuu walked back grabbing his chair and sitting down, Saga doing the same. Shou was pale in the face, and Tora said nothing only looked at Yuu expectantly.   
  
“Are we positive that Reita is planning an attack?” Yuu said, once again rubbing his temples.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Shou squeaked out.  
  
“And we believe he may know more than he should about us, thanks to Ruki.” Tora snapped.  
  
Yuu only glared at the man, even though he knew it was true. Ruki had betrayed his own family and Yuu still did not understand why. He supposed that was why Ruki was always so distant and cold towards him.   
  
“We will keep our defense up.” Yuu stood ready to leave.  
  
“You can not be serious!” Tora stated, standing up also.  
  
“But sir, if they come here you would be endangering your family and workers.” Shou pleaded.  
  
Saga still remained silent, afraid to speak. Yuu only gave them the look that he would not change his mind; they would never stand a chance if they went to Reita. He walked out of the room he needed to see Uruha.  
  
~~~----  
  
When Yuu realized that his son was not in his room, the kitchen, or the barn that left only one place, Toshiya’s grave. Approaching the graveyard, he saw Kouyou on his knees, and he looked as if he was praying. The blonde’s eyes were closed, although his face was peaceful looking, a slight frown gracing his lips.  
  
Yuu’s eyes lingered on the person in front of him, moments passing by with only the sound of the wind and Kouyou’s quiet mumbles of hope that was heard. He shivered when he noticed that there was not a sign of any snow present on the grave Kouyou was kneeling on, almost like it had melted away.  
  
He shifted closer to his son, now standing directly behind him, he could feel the blonde’s warmth radiating off of his body. Kouyou had stopped his quiet prayers, and looked behind him, just as Yuu kneeled down. Yuu wrapped his arms around his son, which earned a small gasp to escape from him.  
  
“Yuu…” Kouyou whispered. “I thought I was never going to see you again.”  
  
Yuu tightened his grip around the young man in his arms, moving his lips to the other’s right ear.  
  
“I would never leave you.” He said sweetly into his son’s ear.  
  
“I was praying to Toshiya for your safety.” Kouyou said, his already flushed cheeks from the cold reddening even more from embarrassment.  
  
“Toshiya? Should you not be praying to God instead?” Yuu said sarcastically.   
  
Kouyou punched him on the arm lightly, but then smiled. Yuu felt his heart beat pick up in pace, he wished that they could stay like this for an eternity. In a quick sudden movement, he shifted their positions; he had his back against the headstone, Uruha on his lap facing him with a sudden shyness taking over him.  
  
Yuu stroked the side of Uruha’s face lovingly, who leaned into the touch. Yuu placed his lips gently on the other’s, he felt Uruha’s eager tongue trying to get through his tight lips. A whine was what made Yuu finally open his mouth to let the younger in. As good as it felt, Yuu had to pull away, he looked at Uruha’s pouting face then just stroked his back soothingly.   
  
“There are matters I need to discuss with you.” Yuu said seriously.  
  
Kouyou looked at him, his eyes full of worry. He put another kiss on his lover’s lips, for a little reassurance.   
  
“We might, well, we most likely will be ambushed.” Yuu said slowly, keeping his eyes locked with his son’s.  
  
“Ambushed?” Kouyou’s voice was shaking slightly.  
  
“Reita and his men will come, I suppose he is not fond of us anymore since he has Ruki and wants to break our peace treaty.” Yuu explained.  
  
“Why did he take Ruki?” Kouyou asked while gripping Yuu’s shirt tightly.  
  
“Ruki betrayed us.” He said not wanting to go into detail. Yuu felt as if he was a terrible father, better yet, he knew he was. Never did he show either of his son’s affection, but maybe Uruha. And most parents would never admit to having favorites, but if he had to choose between the two, it would most defiantly be Uruha. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft voice.  
  
“I am sorry.”  
  
“Do not fret, I am here.” Yuu said, bringing his hand slowly down to Uruha’s pants, stroking his clothed dick slowly.   
  
He heard Uruha moan as he continued rubbing through the fabric, his son burying his face in the elder’s neck. Soft pleas were whispered into his ear, Yuu did not know if they were telling him to continue or stop. Whatever the case, he continued on slipping his hand down Uruha’s pants jerking the semi hard dick to life, a gasp of shock came from Uruha probably because his hands were ice cold. Uruha’s grip on him became almost just as desperate as the sounds coming out of his mouth. The cold of winter did not bother Yuu any longer, the warmth that the blonde gave off keeping him warm. A few more strokes, he heard Uruha making a beautiful sound of release as he felt his hand become warmer and moist with cum.  
  
“Uruha.” Yuu lifted the blonde’s face, hand under chin, so that they were looking at each other’s eyes. “I am sorry for everything. I love you more than anything.”   
  
A tear had slid down Uruha’s cheek, as if he knew the end was coming, making Yuu’s heart clench in pain. His son hugged him tight, the action caused a brush against his own erection stuck in his pants, but he chose to ignore it. The fact of the matter being that he did not know if this was truly the last day he would have to spend with Uruha.  
  
A scream in the distance took them both out of their trance. Yuu stood up hastily bringing up Uruha in the process that now had his legs wrapped around his waist. With Uruha on his waist, he ran towards the house just to see a lowly servant get cut in half by a katana, one of Reita’s men. He let Uruha drop to the ground, and placed his hands on both sides of his face.  
  
“Uruha, please listen to me. Go and hide, do not come out for anything!” Yuu said recklessly, and then pecked his beloved’s lips, before he watched Uruha run away.  
  
Looking in the direction of the mansion he started to run, hoping that his men could hold them off. In a few minutes he would be able to find out.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

  
Yuu ran into the back door into the kitchen, the sight displayed before him was slightly shocking. Kyo had blood splatters all over his body, a bloody kitchen knife in hand, and was currently kicking a dead body.  
  
“Bastards came out of no where.” Kyo said casually.  
  
Yuu only nodded before exiting the room, heading into the hallway. He saw Tora running towards him.  
  
“Yuu there are a shit load of them, as far as I know only three deaths on our side, all servants.” Tora said out of breath.  
  
“I need you to go outside and protect the backyard, Uruha is hiding out there.” Yuu said quickly as he began a sprint to his office, which resided his katana.  
  
Katana finally in hand, he set out in the house, in search of Reita, if the coward was even here. Upon exiting his office, he was faced with two men.   
  
With a swift movement with his blade across them, the men fell to their deaths in a pool of blood. Inside, Yuu was beyond angry, he was almost insane, but on the outside he had a calm demeanor, not a shake in his hand that held his weapon of demise.  
  
Composedly, he wiped the blood off his face with his free hand then continued down the hall. He headed back downstairs; Saga was fighting off three men at the main entrance, holding two katanas in each hand. He had two men blocked with his swords but the third man was coming towards Saga from behind. Yuu jumped off the stairs quickly stabbing the man in the back as Saga finished the other two men.  
  
“It is about fucking time! Where have you been? Wait, I do not want to know!” Saga yelled, but yet he held a smirk.  
  
Yuu said nothing, until he noticed Tora walk into the room.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing? I told you to guard outside!” Yuu screamed at him.  
  
“I went looking for you, I was worried besides you are our top priority after all.” Tora said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Yuu ran up to him from behind, placing his katana against Tora’s throat not to gently.   
  
“What the fuck did I say?” Yuu hissed.  
  
“I am sure Uruha is fine.” Tora snarled back, then he looked to Saga not phased by the least having a deadly weapon against his throat. “Where is Shou?”  
  
“On the roof, shooting the bastards down with his bow.” Saga said lazily, getting bored.  
  
Yuu was about to curse Tora again, but more men piled into the hall, he released Tora. Tora cut two men in half within a second with his double bladed sword. Yuu easily killed the men near him, and then he ran out the front door but stopped dead in his tracks for what was on the other side.  
  
Reita stood there holding a wakizashi, the weapon made Yuu figure he was no good with a blade, that he needed one shorter than a katana, but of course Reita was most likely skilled. Yuu moved his katana to his side; still alert for any action Reita would throw at him. There were more screams coming from behind him, but he tried to block them out even if they were Uruha’s, he needed to stay focused or else he would wind up dead, and that would be no help to his son.  
  
“You are pathetic.” Reita stated coldly.  
  
“And you are an asshole.” Yuu replied.  
  
Reita began to laugh, the cloth around his lower face moving slightly and then he suddenly stopped, and looked at Yuu seriously, his eyes holding no emotion but hate.  
  
“Now why would I kill you first, when I could kill what is so dear to you instead, like your family.” Reita spit out.  
  
Just then two men were dragging Mitsuki towards them both, she was sobbing uncontrollably and screaming out pleas for help. Yuu lifted his sword, ready, but had no time to act when Reita slid his wakizashi into her, and then sliding it out just as quick. She fell dead on the ground; Yuu flinched but did not let down his guard.  
  
“Now, I believe there is one more left. Where is he?” Reita demanded.  
  
The two men were stalking closer to him, he lifted his sword about to strike, but two arrows coming from the sky hit them both in the head, making them fall backwards dead. Reita was in his view once again.  
  
“He is mine Shou!” Yuu yelled, and no more arrows came forth.  
  
Reita screamed and charged at him, a big mistake. Their swords clanked together but Yuu easily pushed him off, causing Reita to stumble backwards. Reita was not patient and his mind was fogged by rage, this would be his downfall.   
  
As they continued their battle Yuu noticed how weak Reita was becoming, his breath was short and his body slugging. The result being that Yuu finally landed a hit, as he slashed his sword along Reita’s chest. Reita screamed out in pain, grabbing his chest and slowly walked backward. Yuu gave him his time to reciprocate, as a real man would do, he wanted a fair battle.  
  
“Yuu!” The said man turned his head in the direction of the voice; it was Uruha’s voice, who was now running towards him.  
  
“Uruha stay back!” Yuu shouted, the last thing he wanted was Uruha dead.  
  
Reita ran towards him screaming in rage, Yuu simply stepped aside. The masked man fell to the floor in agony; Yuu took his chance driving his sword into Reita’s heart. The man opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out, then he gave out his last breath.  
  
Yuu removed his katana from the dead body, and looked towards Uruha, who was once again running towards him. His son was yelling out words that he could not quite understand, his face looking frantic. Yuu could hear his heartbeat in his ears, the sweat dripping off of him, he had killed Reita, and he smiled at Uruha. The blonde continued to scream and was now crying, as he kept running.  
  
Yuu’s smile left his face as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked towards the pain, to find Ruki with a dagger that was now lodged deep within him. A scream did not come from his lips, he only looked into Ruki’s empty eyes as he fell to the ground, hands clutching around the bloody dagger sticking out of him.  
  
“Uruha…run.” Yuu tried to scream out, but it came out in a bloody cough.  
  
Yuu watched as Ruki stood from the bloody ground, looking towards Uruha, who now stopped running. Ruki picked up Reita’s discarded weapon, drawing his hand back, throwing it with a force directly at Uruha, his face full of sorrow and fear. Yuu tried to scream, but nothing came out, all he could do was watch in dreadfulness.  
  
It happened so fast, Saga jumped in front of Uruha, taking the sword deep into his chest. He smiled at Yuu, blood dripping out of his mouth down his chin before he fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
Yuu heard a scream from above him, looking at the roof his saw Shou, crying and bow drawn, which was directed at Ruki’s head. Once again, Yuu knew there was nothing he could do to stop the man. He heard the bow being released, then a harsh sound of an iron pointed arrow going through his son’s skull next to him. The noise of it making him cringe, he heard Ruki’s body fall next to him, he did not look. He only looked at his son who was still alive, Uruha, who was staring at him horrified but yet relieved. Yuu had tears running down his face, not because of the pain and the thought that he may be good as a dead man, but because Uruha was still alive. In the distance, he watched Tora run up to Uruha checking if he was okay, then looked at Saga’s body, and then they both began to run towards him before he saw nothing but black.


	17. Chapter 17

  
The grip on his arm was tight, but it did not matter, Tora practically dragging him along as they ran towards Yuu. He could see Tora yelling incoherent words to him, but he heard nothing but his own heavy breathing and the loud beat of his quickening heart. Kouyou feared for the worst, the tears were blocking his line of vision. He quickly fell down to the ground, cradling his father’s head in his lap, sobbing. Tora bent down to feel if Yuu was breathing, Kouyou looked at him worried.  
  
“He is alive.” Tora reassured.  
  
Kouyou held onto the fragile frame with no intention of letting go. He let out a breath of relief he had been holding. The sounds of a scream and cry made him look up, to find Shou holding Saga’s dead body. Sadly, it made Kouyou feel better, that Yuu was still alive but they needed to stop the bleeding.  
  
“Tora, what do we do?” Kouyou’s voice was weak.  
  
Tora did not say anything, he ripped open Yuu’s shirt, then took off his jacket placing it next to him. He gripped the dagger taking a deep breath, and then he pulled it out quickly. More blood seeped out, rather quickly, causing Kouyou to panic. Grabbing his coat, Tora pressed against the wound, then looked at Kouyou.  
  
“Go to the kitchen, if Kyo is there tell him to bring some gauze out here, and you need to grab any liquor you can find then bring it here, now!” Tora explained.  
  
Kouyou nodded, then reluctantly left Yuu’s side. Running into the kitchen, there was no sight of Kyo, Kouyou cringed at the thought of what the other man might be doing, he quickly seized a bottle of sprits and headed back to Yuu.  
  
“Kyo was not there.” He handed the bottle to Tora.  
  
Tora grunted in response, lifting the coat off of the wound, pouring the alcohol over the gaping bloody hole. He watched as Kai came towards them holding some gauze in his hands.  
  
“Here, wrap it tight.” Kai said, handing Tora the fabric.  
  
Tora motioned to have Kouyou and Kai lift up Yuu’s body, as he wrapped the gauze around Yuu’s body, after a few minutes he was done patching the unconscious man.  
  
“He is lucky. Being awake for all that would have been hell.” Tora stated.  
  
Kai nodded, Kouyou was still in shock. He noticed two men running towards them. Kouyou was surprised, that they were Kaoru and Die. He had forgotten that they were staying here. Kaoru dropped to the ground, hugging Kouyou as Die stood behind him with an unreadable face.  
  
“Thank god, you are alright Kouyou.” Kaoru huffed out, and then released him.  
  
Kouyou nodded to them both, not sure what to say. He looked towards Yuu, his sleeping face looked pained.  
  
“We should bring him inside.” Kouyou said quietly.  
  
Kouyou stood aside as Tora and Kai picked Yuu up and brought him into the house. He glanced at Kaoru and Die.  
  
“I am going to be by his side.” The men nodded in acceptance.  
  
Kouyou quickly caught up with them, and asked them to bring him into his bed, so he could keep an eye on him at all times.   
  
  
```----```  
  
  
Now here he sat on his own bed, Yuu still unresponsive, but alive. Yuu had begun to get the shakes, a stage Kouyou hoped he would get through, since many did not. Dipping the cloth in the water basin on the side table, he rang it out and gently dabbed it on his father’s forehead, hoping to cool down the fever that was persistent.  
  
It has been three weeks since the massacre. Kouyou and Tora had buried Mitsuki, Ruki and Saga in the graveyard along with Toshiya. Even though Shou had wanted to burn Ruki, saying he did not deserve a proper burial, Kouyou had talked him out of it, after all he was part of the family even if he betrayed them.  
  
Reita and his men were all burned in the front of the house. The town smelt of burnt flesh for days, making Kouyou not even want to go outside. People ignored the fact that anything had happened here, for they feared for their own lives.  
  
Kaoru and Die left shortly after everything had transpired. Although, Kaoru promised to come back and visit, checking on Kouyou and Yuu, the blonde did not care. Kyo of course after a week resurfaced after being in his basement, having his way with the few dead men he had sneaked down there.  
  
He looked at Yuu, his naked body wet from the fever. Dragging the cloth to his father’s chest, he swiped the drops of sweat away.   
  
“Uruha…” Yuu croaked out.  
  
Kouyou jumped, throwing the cloth back in the basin, he looked at his father holding his face.  
  
“Yuu, I am here. Please, wake up.” Kouyou requested.  
  
The said man’s eyes began to flicker open, ever so slightly. Kouyou felt his heart flutter; Yuu was coming out of the shakes.   
  
“Yuu, do you hear me?” Kouyou asked smiling.  
  
Yuu made an incoherent sound, and then opened his eyes. Kouyou felt the happiest he had ever been, when those eyes looked into his. His father placed his hands on top of his own.  
  
“I thought you would never wake up.” Kouyou whispered, leaning down placing a chaste kiss on those lips that he had craved for so much.  
  
“I am glad you are alive.” Yuu said quietly.  
  
“I could say the same for you.” Kouyou replied with a smirk.  
  
“Ruki…” Yuu said sadly.  
  
“He…did not make it.” Kouyou said, even though he knew Yuu was well aware.  
  
“I am deeply saddened, but it was only right what Shou did, I would have done the same.” His father said, still a hint of sadness in his voice.   
  
“It is over.” Kouyou replied confidently.   
  
Yuu only nodded in response, but gave a small heartbreaking smile.   
  
Kouyou laid down next to his father an arm wrapping around him instantly. Yuu held him in a tight hold, which he was content with.  
  
“Are you okay? I do not want to hurt your wound.” Kouyou asked worriedly.   
  
“I am fine, never better.” Yuu said, snuggling into Kouyou.  
  
Kouyou smiled, the past temporarily forgotten and then fell fast asleep.  
  
```---```  
  
The soothing sound of birds chirping was what awoke Kouyou. It was the beginning of spring, the dreadful winter finally passed. The sun shining through the windows, and Yuu’s warmth spread a beam on his face.  
  
A finger was tracing small circle patterns over his stomach, causing him to laugh, the feather touch almost ticklish, rather arousing. The hand moved underneath his shirt, now bare skin on skin, he felt a shiver go through his body. He had longed for this, Yuu naked in bed with him, wanting to make love to him even if it was frowned upon. Already he could feel the adrenaline running through his veins.   
  
Turning around, he faced Yuu, gently getting on top of the other man, being cautious of the wound. Straddling him, he leaned in for an obsessive kiss. Kouyou slipped his tongue in, seeking the other’s, who complied. They clashed their tongues together in desperation, and Kouyou began grinding their erections together harshly, his fabric rubbing against Yuu’s bare skin, earning a sexy hiss to escape from Yuu’s mouth.  
  
Kouyou only smirked as released from their kiss, moving down the black haired man’s body, placing innocent kisses as he moved down to the prominent erection. Tracing his tongue along the base to the top, his eyes darted to Yuu’s, which were closed shut in pure ecstasy. Not teasing for very long, Kouyou sucked at the tip, savoring the taste of pre cum. Yuu only panted in short breaths, grabbing the sheets on the bed in anticipation. The sight of him, made Kouyou moan over his hard cock, the vibrations finally earned a loud moan from Yuu. The blonde finally took more in, swallowing his cock whole; he rested there for a minute, watching his father’s reactions, before he slowly began to bob his head up and down.  
  
“Uru, stop.” Yuu panted out, trying to push off Kouyou but instead pushed his head on his dick more.  
  
Kouyou smirked as he continued to suck, less than a minute more he felt the warm cum filling his mouth. Finally, he let the flaccid cock fall from his mouth.  
  
“I plan on making you get off a lot today.” Kouyou said, showing his most genuine smile.  
  
Yuu only smiled back, as Kouyou crawled back on top of him, grabbing his dick, carefully placing it against his own entrance, before he leisurely impaled himself. The blonde arched back slightly, the pain causing him to do so, the moans coming from his lover bringing him back to reality, and he began to move slowly up and down.  
  
Pleasure hit him with a force, causing him to whine in enjoyable sounds. Kouyou arched all the way back so he to was laying on the bed, he felt Yuu put his hands on his ass lifted him up to meet thrusts. Kouyou grabbed at his hair, as he met with the thrusts, the position driving him crazy, as he could not keep his moans silent.  
  
Gathering enough strength, he rose up so he was on top of Yuu; he sped up his pace as he rode the other man. He felt cum being released in him, his only response was to release his as well. He collapsed on Yuu, to catch his breath for a moment; he was far from done with the black haired man.  
  
Lifting himself up slightly, he felt the cock leave from inside of him. Moving down to Yuu’s own entrance, he licked it teasingly before sticking his tongue through the tight hole. Yuu moaned out his name in pleasure, as he continued to fuck him with his tongue.   
  
Kouyou could not wait anymore, he pulled his tongue away replacing it with his own dick, and he slowly pushed it in, cursing how it great it felt to be buried deep into his lover.  
  
Grabbing Yuu’s legs and placing them on his own shoulder, he began a slow and steady rhythm. He wished that they could do a different position, but Yuu’s injury limited their actions, they probably should not even be having sex. The thoughts leaving his mind, he began to pound in harder to the man underneath him.  
  
“Uruha.” Yuu said loudly, in an almost whine.  
  
Kouyou was still not used to the name, but he thought of it as a name only his lover could call him. He quickened his pace, the bed now slamming against the wall, with a loud thud. It did not take much longer before Kouyou released his seed into the other, his father releasing his own. Once again he collapsed on top of him, out of breath and extremely tired.  
  
“I need a break, since I am doing all the work.” Kouyou managed to get with short breath.  
  
“There is more?” Yuu asked shocked.  
  
“I told you, I am going to make you get off, more than you ever have.” Kouyou said seriously.  
  
Yuu just stared at him for a moment with an intense gaze, but then he laughed which Kouyou also joined in, and then they held each other close, as to never let go.  
  
“I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.”


End file.
